Il était une fois
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Titre basique. La Capitale, cité idyllique - imaginaire, selon les dires. Issue d'un simple conte de fées. Mais si cet endroit de rêve était une réalité ? Et si le rêve n'était qu'un cauchemar ? Et si, et si - mais, avec des et si, ils auraient peut-être pu éviter toute cette histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Salut, salut !

Alors, non, je ne m'attaque pas à une nouvelle fic à chapitres, je ne suis pas masochiste :D ce que je vous présente là, c'est... Un OS. Il n'est pas tout à fait terminé, mais il devrait compter environ vingt mille mots + un épilogue. Alors, devant la longueur de la bête, j'ai jugé nécessaire de couper un peu tout ça. Donc voilà le début.

Merci à Célia d'avoir corriger, uhuh o/

* * *

Il était une fois, un royaume lointain. Il était en sa Capitale un château gigantesque, qu'on disait aussi beau que le plus magnifique des rêves. Au pied de la bâtisse, on parlait d'une cité futuriste grandiose, où les deux espèces qui cohabitaient dans le royaume vivaient dans la plus parfaite des harmonies et où les unions extra-raciales ne posaient pas le moindre problème aux autorités locales. Un endroit où le prince, humain, se mêlait à la foule, la comprenait, l'aidait une bulle au sein de ces terres désolées où le sang d'un troll, qu'il soit rouge rouillé ou violet, n'avait pas son importance. Où personne ne mourrait de faim, au milieu des rues. Un monde à l'écart de tout dont beaucoup rêvaient.

Karkat ne croyait pas à ces légendes idiotes, qu'il jugeait inventées par « Un putain d'humain clodo bourré au fond d'une taverne » et par conséquent, invraisemblables. Mais Karkat ne croyait plus depuis longtemps aux contes de fées ou à l'ombre sous son lit, au fond de son armoire, à lui tourner autour en attendant le moment fatidique où, privé de ses défenses, elles pourraient entrer en action, se précipiter sur la proie affaiblie, la dévorer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste d'elle qu'une carcasse aux yeux vides, dénuée d'une âme tout juste dégustée.

Karkat aurait peut-être dû y croire.

Le lusus du jeune homme était une brave créature. Il s'apparentait à une sorte de crabe géant, à la carapace blanchâtre et solide. Évidemment, la bête ne pouvait pas s'exprimer de manière conventionnelle, aussi, ses paroles se composaient de petits cris et des claquements de ses grandes pinces. Et si Karkat ne l'avouait que rarement, à demi-mot, il l'aimait de manière inconditionnelle. Sans doute parce que, malgré l'ignominie qui courait dans ses veines, il l'avait choisi.

La dure loi des mutants. De la haine, de sa naissance à sa mort, sans l'espoir d'un répit. Karkat n'arrivait pas à s'y faire réellement et au contraire des autres représentants de sa race, qui affichaient avec fierté le sang qui serpentait leur corps, il cachait le sien derrière des vêtements gris, froids. Pour se préserver du dégoût qu'il pourrait lire au fond des yeux des amis qu'il s'était fait, au fil des années. Pour qu'ils ne le haïssent pas.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en montant les escaliers de sa petite maison. Il vivait un peu à l'écart d'un petit village, dans la forêt avoisinante que beaucoup jugeaient dangereuse mais qu'il savait paisible. La population du village se composait principalement d'humains. Sur les trois cent habitants, peut-être un peu moins, il ne devait y avoir qu'une cinquantaine de trolls qui, étrangement, allaient des sangs les plus bas aux sangs les plus hauts et bien qu'il y ait toujours quelques idiots pour râler sur la hiérarchie, personne n'était maltraité à cause d'une malheureuse couleur.

Une fois à l'étage, il tenta tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration irrégulière. La durée de vie d'un troll ne dépendait pas de son rythme de vie, contrairement à celles des humains, mais bien de la couleur du sang qui exprimait également la résistance à la douleur d'une personne. Karkat le savait. Déjà âgé de huit révolutions – environ seize à dix-sept ans humain – il ne vivrait sans doute plus très longtemps. Dans quatre à cinq révolutions, son corps tomberait gravement malade et il ne tiendrait pas plus d'une semaine.

C'était le cas de son lusus, qui aura eu une vie plus longue que la sienne. Il était mourant et, dans son inquiétude face à la jeunesse de son fils d'adoption – qui aurait sans doute pu très bien se débrouiller, mais bien sûr, ce vieux crabe ne voulait rien entendre – il demanda à une vieille amie au sang de jade de s'occuper des derniers détails avant son décès et de prendre le relais avec Karkat quelques temps. Cette charmante personne portait le nom de Porrim et s'occupait de plusieurs jeunes trolls. Parce qu'aucun lusus n'était venu. Parce que lesdits lusus étaient tristement décédés. Pour beaucoup de raisons. Aussi, le jour de sa venue, Karkat avait également pu faire la connaissance de Kankri Vantas et Sollux Captor.

Si Sollux restait enfermé dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre à faire Dieu seul sait quoi et ne parlait que rarement, ce qui rendait sa présence supportable, ce n'était pas le cas de Kankri. À peine plus vieux que lui – dix révolutions à son actif, environ vingt à vingt-et-un ans humains donc – il abordait un pull en laine rouge vif qui avait choqué le jeune homme. Un mutant, comme lui. Qui ne cachait pas son sang. Karkat aurait pu se sentir proche de lui, si Kankri n'avait pas été un tel putain d'emmerdeur.

Oh, il faut bien comprendre que si le plus jeune des deux parlait beaucoup – et battait des records au nombre d'insultes à la minute – Kankri était quant à lui un vrai bavard. Pire, sans doute. Il parlait sans cesse. Et quand on lui disait de se taire, il blablatait une heure sur la portée choquante et problématique du terme « fermer sa grand gueule d'enfoiré de connard de fils de pute » et signalait que malgré ses occupations douteuses et tendancieuses, Porrim n'avait pas à être traitée d'aucune façon de « prostituée » car elle l'avait recueilli et élevé quand personne ne voulait de lui. Malgré son air enfantin, fier et arrogant, quand il parlait de sa mère d'adoption et de ce geste qu'elle avait eu envers lui, sa voix prenait une teinte respectueuse, douce, presque mélancolique par moment.

Mais ces moments ne duraient jamais très longtemps, et Kankri recommençait à parler pour ne rien dire.

Il soupira un long moment, pour se vider autant les poumons que sa tête, encombrée par des pensées fugaces, agaçantes. Il se retint de pester, d'insulter l'Univers entier et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte entrouverte de la chambre de son lusus. Il la poussa du pied et rentra d'un pas lent, presque religieux, jusqu'au lit de la créature qui siffla un peu.

« La ferme, use pas tes dernières forces pour dire un truc que personne comprendra. »

Sa voix était basse, presque un murmure qui lui semblait résonner dans la petite pièce. Impersonnelle, les murs étaient d'un rouge rouillé proche du sang d'Aradia, une bonne amie du jeune homme. Peu de meubles – un lit et quelques étagères ci et là – la moquette usée. Karkat lâcha un long soupir et commença à nourrir son lusus, tout en lui racontant sa journée, son récit ponctué d'insultes à l'encontre de Kankri, mais également de ses amis au village. Il venait à peine de se redresser quand Porrim entra dans la chambre.

« Karkat ? Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais si tu as un peu de temps, est-ce que tu voudrais bien aller faire quelques courses ? Et prends Kankri et Sollux avec toi. Je voudrais qu'ils fassent connaissance avec… Le monde extérieur. »

Le jeune homme grogna mais ne protesta pas en quittant la pièce, tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil triste à son tuteur mourant qui siffla et fit claquer ses pinces. Karkat tenta un sourire avant de descendre précipitamment au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'enferma dans la cuisine et se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, les genoux repliés contre son torse tremblants. Il entoura ses jambes de ses bras et resta dans cette position un long moment, la lèvre mordue au sang pour ne pas pleurer.

~o~

Le chemin jusqu'au village fut long.

Long.

Karkat se demanda si la réincarnation existait. Et, si c'était le cas, sa question était la suivante :

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, bordel de merde, pour mériter ça ?!

En partant de chez lui, avec à l'arrière Sollux qui trainait des pieds – le jeune troll pouvait le comprendre, aussi, il s'était retenu d'une quelconque remarque – et Kankri qui se taisait – il en aurait presque hurlé aux miracles, et sans doute que Gamzee en aurait été ravi – il s'était dit que, peut-être, cet aller-retour serait moins pénible qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au tout début. Mais Karkat s'était lourdement trompé.

Ils n'avaient pas marché cent mètres que déjà, le plus vieux des trois, commençait un de ses discours sans queue ni tête. Sollux se plaignit alors qu'il avait mal à la tête, qu'il n'aurait pas dû sortir, et que les colères de Porrim pouvaient aller se faire voir. À ces mots, Kankri n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jouer aux preux chevaliers pour sa chère et tendre mère adoptive et répliqua que, sans elle, ils ne seraient sans doute pas en vie. Ce furent les débuts d'une dispute et, aux yeux de Karkat, un avant goût de ce qui devait être l'Enfer.

Il aurait pu hurler, oh oui les bâillonner, les attacher et les abandonner au fond des bois. Oh oui. Mais les petites étincelles rouges et bleues qui crépitaient parfois autour du crâne de Sollux lui rappelaient les pouvoirs psychiques de ce dernier et si Kankri avait l'air d'une pauvre femmelette aux premiers abords, Karkat savait bien qu'il avait plus de force physique qu'il ne le laissait voir. Il en avait fait la malheureuse découverte quand, en oubliant de toquer, il était rentré dans sa chambre, en milieu d'après-midi.

Et qu'il s'était retrouvé plaqué contre un mur, les bras bloqués dans le dos et une lame sous la gorge.

Kankri était un poil paranoïaque sur les bords.

Aussi, Karkat se taisait et avançait. Il remercia presque le ciel quand ils arrivèrent au marché du village qui couvrait en grande partie leur voix.

Mais sa paix fut de courte de durée. Tandis qu'il tenait un fruit dans sa main et que Sollux lâchait quelques commentaires sarcastiques ou désabusés, il entendit la voix de Kankri qui s'élevait et le silence total dans la rue.

« Mais tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tes propos sont choquants ?! Je suis outré d'un tel comportement qui entraine une situation problématique comme celle-ci. N'as-tu pas honte d'employer des termes aussi grossiers qui pourraient heurter ma sensibilité ? »

Le type en face ne semblait pas comprendre un traitre mot de ce que pouvait raconter Kankri, qui continuait à parler. Son discours commençait à n'avoir ni queue ni tête, quand il donna une claque à son vis-à-vis. Et, étant donné sa joue déjà violacée, il devait être un sang haut et le mutant devait l'avoir frappé plus d'une fois et il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Tandis que Karkat sentait ses joues chauffer, de gêne et de colère, et son estomac se retourner de peur, le type qui était resté jusque-là sans rien dire se mit à sourire.

« J'aime bien quand ils me résistent. »

Un nouveau coup. Kankri était partit en courant, et alors que Karkat allait pour le poursuivre, il remarqua que Sollux n'était pas à ses côtés. Désespéré, il frappa la paume de sa main contre son front et commença à déambuler rapidement entre les passants. L'autre imbécile au pull rouge avait couru dans la forêt. Elle n'était pas menaçante aussi, il préférait chercher l'autre crétin d'abord.

Qu'il trouva rapidement, au détour d'une ruelle. Plaqué contre un mur, un genou entre ses jambes, un visage dans son cou et la lèvre mordue. Et un cri du jeune mutant.

« … GAMZEE. MAKARA. JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER TU M'ENTENDS JE VAIS TE MASSACRER TELLEMENT FORT QUE TU NE POURRAS PLUS UTILISER TOUT CE QUI SE TROUVE ENTRE TES JAMBES, TU NE POURRAS PLUS KIDNAPPER DE GENS DANS LA RUE SOUS PRÉTEXTE QU'ILS SONT MIGNONS, JE VAIS TE CASTRER TU M'ENTENDS JE VAIS TE CASTRER !

-Oh, salut Karbro ! »

Ledit Karbro s'approcha d'eux et donna un grand coup à la tête dudit Gamzee qui en eut les larmes aux yeux, malgré ses deux bonnes têtes de plus, sa grande taille accentuée par une maigreur à toutes épreuves et des cornes de vingt bons centimètres de hauteur.

« M-mais Karbro ! Pourquoi tu m'as tout frappé ? C'était putain de pas miraculeux ça ! »

Karkat lâcha un long soupir, tandis que, l'air d'un enfant, le plus grand des trois trolls présents se nicha dans ses bras. Il tapota doucement sa tête et caressa sa joue avant de se tourner vers Sollux.

« Vivant ?

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Ce truc c'est mon putain de moirail. Alors fais gaffe, Captor. J'suis le seul qui ait la totale liberté de l'insulter allégrement et de lui faire comprendre que c'est un débile parce que c'est moi qui gère la quasi-totalité de sa vie, incluant ses quelques instincts meurtriers. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et Karkat grogna en prenant Gamzee par la main. Il fit un signe de tête à Sollux pour qu'il le suive et traina les deux imbéciles dans la forêt, dans l'optique de retrouver le dernier.

« Gam, tu vas rester avec moi pour l'instant. Je retrouve le crétin numéro un et je te ramène chez toi. Et putain, tu y restes, OK ?

-Si tu veux, Karbro, hé.

-Et tu ENLÈVES TA MAIN du cul de ce crétin de Captor. Et Captor arrête d'approuver les tendances perverses de ce type, sinon je te jure que je vais t'étrangler.

-Essaye pour voir, connard.

-Mais je vais te tuer, je te jure que – Gamzee, stop. Arrête. Non. Non, arrête. Je veux pas que tu me – NON !

-Mais Karbro est tout pas content !

-Rien à foutre. Garde tes instincts pâles dans ta poche. Ah bah voilà l'autre connard, il aura pas été loin. »

Karkat marcha rapidement jusqu'à Kankri qui était recroquevillé à même le sol. Ses épaules étaient secouées de quelques tremblements. Vaguement gêné, le plus jeune de deux le prit dans ses bras et le consola doucement, le berça comme il pouvait. Kankri finit par se redresser, hésitant, les jambes tremblantes.

« Bon. Je dois ramener le crétin là – Karkat pourquoi du doigt Gamzee – vous pouvez suivre le chemin pour rentrer, okay ?

-Oui. Merci, Karkat.

-Ta gueule, je t'en prie. »

Kankri se permit un petit sourire dans sa direction et, sans un mot – miracle, bordel, miracle – accompagné de Sollux, il suivit le chemin indiqué par le jeune mutant à l'instant. Ce dernier tira son moirail jusqu'à chez lui et repartit rapidement.

Une fois arrivé dans sa maison, il se précipita presque dans la chambre de son lusus. Porrim se trouvait à ses côtés et, en l'entendant entrer, se tourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. Sans même y réfléchir un instant, elle se redressa pour le prendre dans ses bras et caresser doucement son crâne. Karkat resta quelques minutes contre elle avant de se défaire de son étreinte pour se rendre au chevet de son tuteur.

« Je suis désolée, il n'a pas tenu le temps que tu reviennes. Je… Je ne pensais pas qu'il… Mourrait si vite, et que tu serais si long. »

Karkat caressa lentement la carapace blanche de son lusus. Il ne pleurait pas. Il rageait sur place. Il sortit en trombe de la pièce, bousculant Porrim au passage qui ne lui dit rien en recouvrant le corps du crabe géant d'un drap blanc.

Le jeune troll courut jusqu'à la chambre de Kankri. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et son poing vola avant même que son destinataire ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Une fois au sol, Karkat le roua de coups, les larmes aux yeux. Il hurlait, la voix éraillée :

« C'est de ta faute ! C'est à cause de toi ! Crève, connard, crève, tu mérites que de crever, t'es qu'une erreur de toute façon, crève, CRÈVE PUTAIN ! »

Le jeune homme le fixa un moment. Le visage du plus vieux était ensanglanté et, en voyant le rouge qui souillait ses poings, il se recula et se roula en boule dans un coin de la pièce, tout en sanglotant. Il fallut un petit temps à Kankri avant de se redresser, sous le choc de l'attaque, et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il caressa doucement son crâne, descendit sa main le long de sa nuque pour tapoter tendrement son dos.

Karkat pleurait. Karkat pleurait comme il n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant. Karkat pleurait parce qu'il avait mal, mal comme jamais. Karkat pleurait, et c'était rouge, et c'était dégueulasse, et il se détestait de vivre, de ne pas mourir, de ne pas donner tous les battements de son cœur à son tuteur pour qu'il vive encore un peu – parce qu'il méritait tellement plus d'exister que l'enfant qu'il avait pris contre lui un beau jour, dans la promesse informulée de s'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de se débrouiller seul. Mais Karkat ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter l'Univers sans personne.

Alors il pleura. Et ses vêtements et le sol prirent une teinte entre rouge clair et rosé.

~o~

Les jours qui suivirent cet incident furent longs. Sollux restait enfermé dans sa chambre, Porrim s'occupait des dernières finalités du décès du lusus de Karkat qui semblait vide. Aussi vide que Kankri qui s'était tu. Sa voix ne résonnait plus dans la maison, étrangement calme.

Karkat ne pleurait plus. Karkat ne tremblait plus. Karkat se haïssait toujours autant d'exister, pourtant. Mais Karkat ne disait rien parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être faible.

Le temps était vaseux, à l'extérieur, fané peut-être, quand on frappa à la grande porte de bois qui servait d'entrée. Le jeune troll alla ouvrir, l'air maussade.

« Salut, toi. T'aurais pas vu Kan ?

-… Encore toi. La raclée de la dernière fois t'a pas suffi ?

-Je suis coursier, chéri. J'ai des invitations pour vous, de la Capitale. Mais je voulais savoir si Kankri était là. Tu sais, pour lui dire quelques trucs.

-La Capitale ? »

Quelque chose semblait s'être allumé dans son regard terni.

« Bah ouais. Une invitation, un truc comme ça. J'ai pas tout compris, à vrai dire. J'dois être un des seuls du village qui en a pas reçu.

-Ce que je comprends. Il n'y a personne pour vouloir d'une personne aussi choquante dans un lieu aussi sacro-saint que peut l'être la Capitale, soyons francs.

-Kan, tu me brises le cœur.

-Sans parler de tes accoutrements problématiques ou de ton comportement aussi … Désinvolte. Tu ne te rends pas compte comme tes actions ou tes paroles peuvent heurter la sensibilité des personnes qui t'entourent, moi compris, Cronus Ampora. Aussi, je te demanderai d'arrêter de me suivre, de jeter des pierres à ma fenêtre en pleine nuit pour me chanter une sérénade quelconque et, diantre, ne m'appelle pas « Kan » !

-Oh, p'tain, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une carte.

-Cronus, ton langage. Pour quelles raisons ?

-Je crois que je me suis perdu dans tes yeux. »

Kankri, les joues rouges, écrasa la paume de sa main contre son visage. Cronus lui lança un sourire entendu et tendit trois enveloppes à Karkat qui s'en empara avant de claquer la porte. Cette dernière s'écrasa contre le visage du coursier qu'on put entendre crier de douleur avant de repartir à travers les bois. Le jeune homme monta les escaliers en tentant de garder son calme. Mais pour la première fois depuis des jours qui lui semblaient avoir duré une éternité, il ressentait autre chose que du vide et de la culpabilité.

Il alla toquer à la chambre de Porrim, qui se trouvait à moins de cinq mètres de celle de son lusus. Il déglutit et entra rapidement quand la seule femme de la maison lui en donna l'autorisation. Porrim était une personne capable d'une douceur inouïe, mais elle tenait au respect et à l'obéissance. Très stricte sur certains points et beaucoup plus relâchée sur d'autres, ses colères étaient visiblement assez effrayantes pour faire taire et pâlir Kankri qui, dès qu'on évoquait les excès de rage de sa tutrice, menaçait de s'effondrer en demandant d'une voix faible si « maman est en colère ».

C'est donc un peu craintif que Karkat lui expliqua qu'un coursier était venu – il lui épargna les détails, comme son désir de reproduction immédiate avec Kankri – apporter ces invitations. Elles concernaient les trois jeunes trolls. Porrim haussa un sourcil.

« Un carrosse ? Ils n'exagèrent pas ? Et je ne peux même pas venir. Hm. »

Elle semblait réfléchir activement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Karkat qui tremblait un peu, rendu nerveux par la présence impressionnante de cette femme et par sa réponse qui tardait à venir.

« Hum. Je pense que c'est envisageable, oui. Vous êtes assez vieux, je suppose ? Et se rendre à la Capitale n'est pas donné à tous. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Karkat ? »

À l'entente de son nom, il sursauta. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses. Il s'était même préparé à l'éventualité d'une des colères légendaires de Porrim. Mais pas à ce que d'une voix calme, impassible, elle lui demande son avis.

« Je, euh… balbutiait-il. Je voudrais y aller, oui.

-Alors c'est réglé. Mais à condition que Sollux et Kankri viennent avec toi. »

Porrim lui tendit les invitations. Il hésita un instant et les attrapa en lui adressant un petit sourire satisfait. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, refermant un peu brusquement la porte derrière lui, et trouva Kankri qui lisait, assis sur un siège, au rez-de-chaussée.

« Crétin, tiens. On y va.

-Hum. »

Kankri lui fit un vague geste de la main, visiblement trop occupé par sa lecture. Intrigué malgré lui, Karkat se mordit la lèvre et fit mine de partir, se glissant dans le dos du jeune homme pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Qui, visiblement, ne lisait pas un livre, mais plutôt le petit papier glissé à l'intérieur où quelqu'un s'était amusé à retranscrire un parterre de mots à l'attention du mutant, visiblement. Ce dernier, se croyant seul, se permit même un sourire attendri et, sans rien rajouter, Karkat s'éclipsa.

Il ne l'avouerait sans doute pas mais il trouvait ça mignon.

Plus mignon déjà que Sollux et Gamzee dans une ruelle. Une mine dégoûtée scotché au visage, il se rendit dans la chambre du premier mentionné, dans l'optique de lui donner l'invitation, et de lui expliquer A+B qu'il n'avait pas le droit de refuser de venir. Il trouverait une excuse, un prétexte pour ne pas avouer qu'il crevait d'envie d'y aller. De s'éloigner de cet endroit qui l'étouffait depuis la mort de son tuteur.

« Captooooor. Ouvre-moi, putain ! »

La porte était fermée à clé et visiblement, Sollux n'était pas décidé à lui ouvrir. Agacé, il sortit un petit objet métallique de sa poche. Un passe-partout dont il avait hérité il y a peu « en cas de problème ». Capable d'ouvrir toutes les serrures, y compris celles extérieurs à la maison. Il entra dans la chambre du jeune troll. La pièce était petite, obscure, et étonnamment bien rangée. Étrangement, Karkat l'imaginait bien plus bordélique. Un soupir plus tard, il avançait prudemment vers le bureau. Les deux écrans d'ordinateur se trouvaient être les seules sources de lumière valable. L'ampoule au plafond ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps. Son regard se balada un peu partout, ci et là, jusqu'à se poser sur une forme dans l'obscurité. Karkat s'en approcha, vaguement inquiet. Visiblement, Sollux s'était recroquevillé dans un coin. Son inquiétude fut accentuée quand il sentit son pied se poser dans une flaque de liquide vaguement chaud. Paniqué, il se précipita presque sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le jeune homme redressa subitement la tête, étonné d'être ainsi étreint.

« Putain, KK, sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça, connard ! Pourquoi y'a du sang par terre ?!

-Du… Sang ? »

Sollux sembla étonné un instant – du moins, de ce que Karkat pouvait en voir – et explosa finalement de rire. À s'en tenir les côtes. Son hilarité dura un long moment. Trop aux yeux du mutant qui sentait ses joues se chauffer un peu trop à son goût.

« KK.

-Quoi ?

-C'est pas du sang. »

Le temps que l'information parvienne.

Que l'information soit analysée.

Que le cerveau relance l'information.

« Oh putain mais t'es dégueulasse Captor putain tu me dégoûtes ah mais bordel putain de merde !

-Ahah, putain, si j'avais pu filmer ça ! Oh bordel, KK, je t'adore. T'es le seul qui peut me faire un trip pareil. Mais c'est mignon de t'être inquiété pour moi, Vantas.

-Ta gueule, abruti. Putain, j'y crois pas… »

Après une flopée d'insultes en tout genre et un sol lavé, les deux jeunes gens se posèrent au milieu de l'obscure pièce – rendue plus lumineuse déjà par une lampe posée sur le bureau de Sollux que Karkat n'avait pas remarquée tout à l'heure. Ce dernier lui expliqua simplement qu'il devait venir à la Capitale. Et qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

« Ahah, nope. Je sors pas d'ici, KK. Tu peux crever, la dernière fois ça m'a suffi. Failli me faire violer dans une ruelle.

-T'avais pas l'air d'être contre, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

-Ta gueule, KK. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je viens pas. »

Pour accentuer ses mots, il s'empara de l'invitation qu'il déchira en petits bouts de papiers avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir sur son siège, en face de ses deux écrans. Il fit un vague signe de la main, comme Kankri un peu plus tôt, et lui ordonna de « dégager immédiatement de cette chambre avant que je m'en occupe moi-même ». Karkat grogna, mais, alors qu'il allait se redresser, déçu, son regard se posa sur les lambeaux de papiers.

« …Captor. Je crois qu'on a un problème. »

Ledit Captor se tourna vers lui et s'apprêtait à lui lancer une flopée d'insultes en tout genre quand son regard suivit celui, écarquillé, de Karkat.

« Oh putain, c'est quoi ce délire … ? »

L'invitation s'était reformée. Comme si Sollux n'y avait jamais touché, comme si elle n'avait jamais été déchirée. Le jeune homme s'en empara et recommença à la réduire en pièce. Mais, devant lui, elle se reforma une nouvelle fois.

« Oh bordel.

-Tu crois que ça veut dire que je vais me faire exploser si je viens pas ?

-Je sais pas. Putain sa race. Tu crois que si on la brûle, elle reviendra ?

-J'en sais rien et je préfère pas tester, tu vois ? En fait je crois que je vais venir. Je le sens pas, d'un coup, de rester ici. »

Ils discutèrent encore un moment de l'étrangeté dont ils venaient d'être témoins et décrétèrent qu'il valait mieux taire cette information. Sollux prit l'invitation qu'il examina sous toutes les coutures avant de la poser sur son bureau, tandis que Karkat quittait la pièce, perturbé. Il sortit son propre courrier et commença lentement à déchirer le papier qui ne prit qu'une dizaine de secondes à se reformer. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa propre chambre.

Selon la lettre, des centaines de carrosses devraient venir d'ici deux jours pour chercher tous les invités de cette province. Visiblement, ce genre d'invitations avait été propagé dans tout le royaume. À vrai dire, Karkat était anxieux, effrayé, et il n'était pas sûr de vraiment vouloir y aller. Mais il aurait tout fait pour quitter cette maison, cette ambiance étouffante, ce flot de souvenirs incessants. Il secoua vivement la tête et soupira un long moment. Il n'avait que deux jours à attendre.

Il espérait que ça passait vite, deux jours.


	2. Chapter 2

SALUT.

VOICI LA PARTIE DEUX.

J'ai terminé l'OS hier soir, il me manque plus que l'épilogue, alors vous devriez pas tarder à avoir la suite :3

Petite note : j'ai fait OVER PLEIN de références. Déjà avant, mais elles commencent surtout ici. TROUVEZ-LES *PAF*

* * *

Ils ne partirent que le soir.

Karkat avait attendu toute la journée, pendu à l'horloge et aux heures qui ne cessaient de défiler sans que rien ne soit visible à l'horizon. Et si ces invitations n'étaient qu'une mauvaise blague ? Il avait perdu toute forme d'espoir jusqu'à tard le soir où un bruit venu de l'extérieur l'avait tiré de ses sombres pensées. Le jeune homme s'était précipité dehors pour découvrir un carrosse. Le conducteur restait immobile, à regarder droit devant lui. Le cœur battant, il rentra dans la maison avec précipitation et hurla qu'il était là, qu'il fallait se dépêcher de sortir.

Son invitation en main, il entra dans le véhicule. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de toute la place – n'était-il pas plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur ? – que son regard se posa sur deux personnes qui occupaient déjà le carrosse.

Il reconnut aisément la première. Cronus. Comment ce crétin avait-il réussit à obtenir une invitation ? À moins qu'il n'en ait pas eu une seule et qu'il soit venu comme si de rien était. Mais la seconde ne lui était pas familière. Il s'agissait d'un humain, brun, aux vêtements en toile bleue basique. Des lunettes sur le bout du nez. Rien de très impressionnant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre ici ?

« T'es qui ? »

Sa voix était dure, basse. Quelque peu menaçante, aussi. L'humain déglutit un peu et tenta un timide sourire.

« Bah ce carrosse est venu chez moi. Et vu que j'avais reçu une lettre, tout ça, je suis monté. Puis il est venu ici et ce type est arrivé. Et je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais depuis tout à l'heure il parle de seau. Je sais pas ce que c'est censé vouloir dire. Peut-être un truc de la culture trolle ? À vrai dire, je sais pas trop, j'y comprends vraiment rien ! Je me demande comment vous faites pour vous y retrouver. »

Alors que Karkat ne savait que répondre devant tant d'imbécilité, Kankri entrait dans le véhicule et, alors qu'il commençait à évoquer la grandeur du carrosse, il fut coupé par la voix de Cronus :

« Kankri ! Tu es là ~ J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas.

-… Cronus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je me suis arrangé pour avoir une invitation pour venir avec toi et être sûr que là-bas, à la Capitale, personne n'essaye de te dérober à moi.

-Je ne t'appartiens pas, Cronus. Nous ne sommes pas en relation, de quelque manière que ce soit.

-Shhhhh. Ne dis rien, nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour communiquer. »

Le jeune homme au pull écarlate lui lança un regard désabusé mais se posa tout de même à côté de lui. Karkat s'était assis à contrecœur près de l'humain qui semblait mal-à-l'aise. Porrim arriva une petite minute plus tard, accompagnée de Sollux qui rentra à son tour. Elle ne contenta de rester immobile et soupira en leur adressant un signe de main. Une fois la porte fermée, le carrosse commença à avancer et elle rentra dans la maison désormais vide.

L'ambiance était plutôt pesante. L'humain – dont on avait appris qu'il s'appelait John – jetait des coups d'œil à l'extérieur, Kankri tentait de repousser avec une presque gentillesse les avances de Cronus qui commençait à désespérer, Sollux ne disait rien, les yeux perdus dans le vide, et Karkat se retenait d'hurler sa rage et sa haine envers tous les êtres vivants qui se trouvaient à moins de dix mètres de distance de sa personne, quand un bruit résonna et qu'une secousse violente les surprit. Visiblement, quelque chose venait de s'écraser sur le toit. Paniqué, John se mordit la lèvre avant de hurler. Par la fenêtre, un visage.

« Salut. Je cherche Karbro et Solbro. Ils sont pas là ?

-… GAMZEE MAKARA JE VAIS TE CASTRER PUTAIN ! »

~o~

« Gamzee. Descends tout de suite.

-Mais je suis bien sur le toit !

-Gamzee, on n'a pas toute la nuit, descends de là. »

Après avoir affronté un nouveau refus de la part de son moirail, Karkat soupira et rentra dans le carrosse.

« Qu'il crève, merde ! »

Il s'apprêtait à dire qu'ils étaient prêts à y aller quand Sollux soupira et descendit du véhicule.

« Gamz, si tu descends, tu pourras venir sur mes genoux.

-… Vrai Solbro ?

-Oui. »

Heureux de cette annonce, Gamzee descendit du toit du carrosse dans un fracas. Il se précipita dans les bras du jeune homme qui soupira et le traina dans le véhicule qui reprit sa course jusqu'à la Capitale. Karkat fixait les deux trolls, serrés l'un contre l'autre, l'air entre dégoût et envie. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Kankri qui ne pipait mot et pour cause. Il s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Cronus à côté qui avait lui-même sa tête abandonnée sur celle de son voisin.

Cronus Ampora était à l'origine un habitant de la mer. Océan. Peu importe. La hiérarchie de son espèce plaçait les trolls aquatiques au sommet. Princes, princesses, futurs dirigeants peut-être. Cronus Ampora était de ceux-là, de ces hauts sangs qui méprisaient les plus bas, qui n'hésitaient pas à les rabaisser, comme il arrivait à d'autres du village – bien que minoritaires – de le faire. Oh, oui, Cronus était de ces méprisantes personnes pourtant, il se battait corps et âme pour l'affection d'un mutant qui n'avait même pas la chance d'apparaitre sur l'hemospectrum – l'ordre des sangs, la façon d'appeler la hiérarchie.

Karkat ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça beau.

Il aurait sans doute pu penser la même chose de son moirail et Sollux, mais il connaissait trop bien Gamzee. Et il connaissait les cicatrices sur son visage qu'il cachait qu'un surplus de maquillage.

Son regard se posa finalement sur le seul humain présent. Il avait l'air perdu, mal-à-l'aise, mais tout de même heureux. Et, alors que les autres étaient déjà endormis ou au moins somnolents, il restait les yeux grands ouverts. Deux orbes bleus, quelque peu ternies de ce que Karkat pouvait en voir. Comme si la mer ne venait plus s'écraser sur sa terre et qu'alors le ciel de ces yeux restait terne, restait triste il s'appelait John et à en juger sa corpulence, il devait avoisiner les dix-huit ans, peut-être à peine plus, peut-être à peine moins et au fond de lui, le troll pouvait sentir comme une fleur prendre racine au fond de ses reins pour monter dans sa colonne vertébrale, venir fleurir au fond de son cœur qui avait dans l'idée de battre ridiculement la chamade parce que l'autre à ses côtés s'appelait John et que depuis que cette information était parvenue, il sentait comme des souvenirs au fond de sa tête, quelque chose de familier au fond de son âme.

Sur ces pensées, ce fut à son tour de s'assoupir, épuisé. Au-dehors, la lune formait un croissant argenté qui semblait le bercer.

~o~

Karkat ignorait si le cauchemar qui avait bercé son sommeil était responsable de son réveil en sursaut, ou si c'était le bruit sourd à l'extérieur du véhicule.

Tous dormaient encore, alors. Le jeune troll les regarda à tour de rôle, la lèvre mordue au sang. Une angoisse terrible le tiraillait et il posa finalement sa main sur l'épaule de John qu'il secoua un peu – il était son voisin le plus proche. Ce dernier prit un temps à réagir, mais une fois réveillé, il lui lança un regard qui glaça le sang de Karkat et le fascina.

Les yeux du jeune brillaient littéralement dans l'obscurité. Ils créaient une petite source de lumière qui paniqua le troll et qui le rassura d'un même coup. Et alors que John s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui se passait, le carrosse fut ébranlé par un choc brutal. Assez pour le faire basculer sur le côté.

La dernière chose dont il se souvient, c'est une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien qui se précipitait sur lui pour le serrer et de sa tête qui se heurtait durement au toit du véhicule.

Après, plus rien qu'un immense trou noir, à peine éclairé de deux orbes bleues dans la nuit.

~o~

Karkat se réveilla une seconde fois avec une terrible migraine. Il porta une main à sa tempe et sentit du tissu. Il attendit un instant que la douleur se fasse moins terrible pour se redresser un peu et ouvrir les yeux. Le jeune homme grimaça. La souffrance ne tiraillait pas que sa tête, mais son corps tout entier qui lui semblait engourdi. Il grogna un peu jusqu'à entendre un bruit de pas rapide. Visiblement, on venait dans sa direction.

« Karkat ! Tu t'es enfin réveillé. J'étais mort d'inquiétude pour toi ! Tu dors à point fermé depuis trois jours ! »

Le troll reconnut la voix de Kankri qui le serra fort contre lui. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, sa présence ne l'agaçait pas tout au contraire, elle le rassurait. Karkat se nicha contre lui, un peu perdu. La chaleur du plus vieux réchauffait son corps qui lui semblait frigorifié. Ce n'est qu'une fois bien calé contre Kankri que l'information percuta trois jours ? Il était inconscient depuis trois jours ? Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Vaguement paniqué, il lança un regard perdu au jeune homme qui embrassa doucement son front.

« Le carrosse est tombé dans un fossé, non loin. Gamzee a essayé de t'attraper pour que tu ne te blesses pas, mais il n'a pas réussi. À la fin, il n'y avait que Cronus et John – l'humain – d'encore conscients. Ils se sont débrouillés pour nous sortir de là et nous emmener à l'abri. Le chauffeur est décédé et le carrosse inutilisable. »

Kankri lâcha un long soupir à la fin de ses explications et se détacha un peu de Karkat qui gémit un peu. Il cligna vaguement des yeux et se concentra pour regarder autour de lui. Il aperçut John, assis sur le sol, qui lui lança un petit sourire. Il lui sembla que les yeux de l'humain brillaient un peu, mais peut-être était-ce le coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête qui le faisait rêver ? Peut-être. Mais, pourtant, il se souvenait que…

Ce n'était sans doute qu'un songe, une hallucination peut-être. C'était impossible, de toute façon. Après avoir remis ses idées en place, Karkat tenta de se lever, sans succès. Il pesta un moment et retenta l'expérience, sous le regard inquiet du jeune mutant à ses côtés qui ne faisait cependant pas la moindre remarque, osant à peine s'approcher de lui pour l'aider à rester debout. Une fois sur ses deux pieds – et Dieu, Dieu que la douleur se répandait dans son corps, vicieuse – il essaya de marcher un peu. C'est Kankri qui se précipita sur lui pour lui faire retrouver son équilibre avant qu'il ne tombe à la renverse.

« Putain ! Bordel de merde, c'est pas si dur de marcher, connard de corps ! »

John se mordit un peu la lèvre, devant le spectacle, quand Gamzee arriva d'un pas rapide pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Karkat, étonné, ne prit même pas la peine de le repousser ou de lui hurler dessus et, la surprise passée, poussa l'audace jusqu'à se nicher dans ses bras. Son moirail en profita pour caresser doucement son crâne, sa nuque, son dos.

« Karbro va tout mieux ! On va pouvoir tout continuer de marcher.

-Vers où, crétin ? On est paumé, lâcha Sollux, arrivé en même temps que Gamzee.

-Bah, là où allait le carrosse. La Capitale.

-On ferait mieux de revenir sur nos pas, intervint Kankri en se mordant la lèvre. On prendrait moins de temps à rentrer qu'à y aller.

-Je… Même si vous ne venez pas, moi, j'irai.

C'était John qui s'était permis cette dernière réplique, l'air à la fois hésitant et déterminé. Ses cheveux semblaient bouger un peu, à cause d'un vent que Karkat ne sentait pas. À cause d'un vent qui ne soufflait pas. Et pendant quelques instants, Karkat se souvient avoir eu un peu peur, avant que l'humain ne poursuive :

« J'ai trop attendu pour avoir l'occasion d'aller à la Capitale. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. J'ai des choses à y faire, importantes. Alors quoi que vous décidiez, j'irai.

-Moi aussi. »

C'était au tour de Karkat, un œil clos sous la douleur. Il respira longuement, profondément, pendant une longue minute avant de s'asseoir sur le sol. Il souffrait moins que debout, mais il se jura se recommencer à marcher dès qu'une décision serait prise.

« Je ne retournerai pas là-bas. Et je sais que si j'y vais, Gamzee suivra. Non ?

-Toujours, bro.

-Kankri aussi. Par conséquent le crétin suivra –

-Je suis pas un crétin !

-Si. Et Sollux pour ne pas rentrer seul viendra aussi. Donc comme ça, c'est réglé.

-… T'es fort, Karkat, rajouta John, l'air réellement impressionné.

-Je sais, je te suis supérieur, saloperie d'humain, maintenant vos gueules j'ai la tête qui va éclater je crois. Si vous racontiez pas tant de conneries à la minute aussi, elle me ferait peut-être pas aussi mal. Et l'humain, arrête de me regarder comme ça, ça commence sérieusement à me les briser sévère.

-… Vraiment impressionnant. Et un peu vulgaire.

-Va te faire foutre. »

John lui adressa un petit sourire avant de reprendre, d'une voix plus sérieuse

« Tu penses pouvoir marcher dans combien de temps ?

-Vingt minutes à tout casser. Je compte pas rester comme ça. Je suis pas un putain d'handicapé, bordel !

-Tu crois qu'on pourra partir quand tu seras en état ?

-Bien sûr, connard ! On a trois jours de retard sur les autres, tu pensais quoi ? »

Karkat continua ainsi d'hurler sur le jeune homme qui lui répondit simplement par un sourire. Le troll finit par se taire alors que son regard croisait celui de l'humain qui resta immobile. Au fond de ses prunelles brillaient une détresse ardente, quelque chose de terriblement douloureux, de la lassitude, et comme de la résignation. Le mutant aurait pu le prendre dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu le faire. Lui jurer que tout irait bien, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Mais Karkat ne pouvait pas le faire. Parce qu'il y avait comme un futur qui se lisait dans ces yeux d'un bleu souillé par la vie elle-même, un futur qui ne laissait pas de trait de lumière, pas une échappée d'espoir, pas de papillon au fond de la boite de Pandore.

« Mais… Comment fait-on pour y aller ? Personne ne connait le chemin jusqu'à la Capitale !

-Un point pour le chieur en pull.

-Merci, Sollux. »

Karkat était sur le point de lui donner raison que John le coupa d'une phrase simple

« Suivez-moi juste. Je vous guiderai. »

L'ensemble des trolls semblaient septiques, mais acceptèrent tout de même. Quand Karkat se remit sur ses jambes, il commençait à faire sombre et malgré la nuit qui pointait son manteau étoilé, ils commencèrent à avancer dans la forêt, obscure. Dans les ténèbres, tous les arbres se ressemblaient, tous semblaient bouger, comme vivants. Et si le phénomène amusait Gamzee, ce n'était pas le cas de Kankri qui, plus effrayé, s'était calé contre Cronus qui n'avait pas refusé.

« Héhé, un peu peur, chef ?

-Cronus, n'en rajoute pas, je te pris. Tu heurtes ma sensibilité déjà mise à rude épreuve par cette traversée en forêt de nuit. Je n'aime pas l'obscurité et je n'aime pas qu'on plaisante à ce sujet en ma présence, car cela est hautement choquant et ça pourrait créer une situation problématique entre nous que je ne souhaite pas car, malgré les nombreux défauts qu'on pourrait sans mal t'attribuer et sans avoir spécialement tort, tu es une personne bien que je ne voudrais pas me mettre à dos, mais tu ne me laisseras pas le choix si tu continues de me choquer. Est-ce clair, Cronus ?

-Comme de l'eau de roche, chef !

-Et je refuse ce surnom. Je me bats pour la liberté de chacun, pas pour être un dirigeant, ce serait à l'encontre de tous mes principes et –

-Kankri, ta gueule putain ! On peut même plus s'entendre penser avec toi dans les parages. »

Karkat ferma les yeux un instant. La douleur se diffusait comme un poison dans tout son corps et il avait du mal à avancer à un rythme régulier. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se stopper. À côté de lui marchait John, l'air à la fois apeuré et déterminé scotché sur son visage qu'il tourna vers le troll qui sentit son cœur défaillir. Et pas seulement ses genoux flanchèrent et son corps s'écrasa au sol.

L'humain se précipita sur lui et, après une hésitation, le fit grimper sur son dos. Karkat grogna un peu, blessé dans sa fierté et son amour propre.

« Lâche-moi, crétin. Je peux marcher tout seul.

-On dirait pas. Laisse-toi faire, pour une fois. Je te promets que ça ira.

-T'as rien besoin de me promettre ! Putain, j'ai plus deux révolutions.

-… Je comprends rien à ce que tu me dis, ahah ! T'es vraiment étrange, Karkat. Mais cool. J'suis content qu'on se connaisse.

-Bah pas moi. »

Sur ces mots, le mutant se blottit contre lui et s'endormit sous un petit rire qui résonnait dans sa tête, comme le reste d'une ancienne vie. Ou d'un milliard d'autres existences qui avaient toutes le même but. Mais il n'était pas encore capable de déchiffrer lequel.

~o~

Kankri avait la fâcheuse tendance à bouger beaucoup quand il parlait. À garder les yeux clos, aussi. C'est pour cette raison que, dans son discours qui ne semblait pas avoir de sens, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Cronus n'était plus à ses côtés. Ni devant, ni derrière, nulle-part, comme disparu. Quand il s'en rendit finalement compte, c'est paniqué et en larmes qu'il prévint le reste du groupe qui se mit à la recherche du membre manquant. Peut-être s'était-il fait attaquer ? Karkat, à moitié somnolant sur le dos de John, supposa qu'il avait dû s'enfuir. Que ce n'était qu'un enfoiré. Mais Kankri refusait d'y croire et, c'est à force de recherches pour retrouver le « crétin à branchies » qu'ils tombèrent sur Feferi.

Une caste plus haute que le troll qu'ils poursuivaient en vain. Future impératrice si elle le désirait, si elle se battait pour le titre. Elle nageait dans un lac d'une eau si claire qu'on pouvait sans mal voir le fond habité par divers poissons et quelques méduses, ci et là, avec une certaine grâce. En voyant arriver le petit groupe, elle se rendit jusqu'à la surface et leur fit un grand sourire.

« Bonjour ! Vous avez un problème ? Vous êtes perdus ? Je peux vous aider ? »

Contre toute attente, c'est Sollux qui le premier éleva la parole pour lui répondre.

« Oui. On cherche un type avec des branchies. Sang violet. Tu l'aurais pas vu dans le coin ? »

La trolle, d'un mouvement gracile, sortit de l'eau et s'approcha du jeune homme jusqu'à poser son nez au sien et entrouvrit la bouche. Son souffle chaud arrivait directement sur les lèvres mordues à sang de Sollux contre lequel elle se serait un peu plus collée, si Gamzee n'était pas arrivé pour repousser la jeune femme dans l'eau. Cette dernière en ressortit une nouvelle fois, en colère, et s'approcha du jeune homme qui la toisa de toute sa hauteur. Sa maigreur excessive et ses longues cornes le rendaient un peu plus effrayant, sans parler du sourire qui se dessinait lentement sur son visage. Une grimace de cinglé.

« Un problème, sis ?

-Je te retourne la question ! C'est toi qui viens de me pousser.

-C'est toi qui viens de draguer mon matesprit, non ?

-Visiblement, ça ne doit pas être une très grande relation, puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air contre. Laisse-moi deviner, tu ne sais pas remplir un seau correctement ?

-Oh mon Dieu ! intervint Kankri, une main portée à sa bouche. C'est si choquant ! Des mots vont être regrettés !

-Tu lui demanderas la semaine sans pouvoir se lever.

-Ça s'appelle pas être doué, ça s'appelle être une brute. Un peu de douceur, ça tue personne, tu sais ?

-C'est pas moi qui hurle de plaisir dès qu'on me mord.

-Gamzee, t'es pas non plus obligé de révéler tous les putains de détails de ma vie sexuelle.

-Mais Soooool ! »

Karkat se redressa un peu après avoir demandé à John – presque gentiment – de le laisser se lever.

« Je veux pas vous interrompre mais…Putain, quand est-ce que t'as eu le temps de te le taper ?

-Hum. Le jour de la mort de ton lusus, j'y suis retourné.

-…Je veux rien savoir en fait je crois. Mais tu … es le putain de quadrant rouge de mon moirail là non ?!

-Euh, excusez-moi mais je comprends rien.

-Ta gueule l'humain, ton cerveau est de toute façon trop sous-développé pour ça, tu ne seras jamais capable de comprendre quoi que ce soit, mais puisque je suis réellement très gentil, je te pardonne d'être aussi débile. »

Une fois ceci fait, le jeune homme marcha un peu en titubant jusqu'à Gamzee dont il tapota l'épaule. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui. Un sourire de fou barrait son visage et son maquillage commençait à s'en aller, dévoilant ses cicatrices. Karkat se mordit la lèvre et l'entraina près de l'eau.

« Tu as ton maquillage sur toi ?

-Nan. Perdu quand y'a eu l'accident. »

Le jeune troll pesta et glissa une main en coupe dans le lac, à côté. Il aspergea ensuite le visage de son clown de moirail et glissa une main dans la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir un mouchoir inutilisé qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Il avait craint que le bout de tissu n'y soit pas et il lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement avant de retirer le maquillage blanc qui barbouillait sa peau. Il grimaça un peu à la vue des trois larges cicatrices qui barraient son visage et se redressa lentement. Il avait beaucoup moins mal que plus tôt, mais sa marche était toujours lente, hésitante. Ses genoux menaçaient toujours de le lâcher et, alors que John s'approchait, c'est Gamzee qui prit le jeune homme sur son dos.

« Vous vous êtes passés le mot, hein ?

-Honk. »

Après un soupir, et passé le choc de la discussion – la dispute ? Il ignorait comment juger cette altercation – entre Feferi et Gamzee, Kankri reprit la parole d'une voix quelque peu incertaine

« Alors ? Aurais-tu vu ou non ce troll que nous cherchons ? Je commence réellement à m'inquiéter pour lui et je voudrais que nous le retrouvions au plus vite.

-Je te dis qu'il s'est barré !

-Karkat, s'il te plait, arrête de dire de telles horreurs. Bref, mademoiselle ? »

Feferi le fixa un moment et lui lança un sourire en replongeant dans l'eau. Elle s'en sortit qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'air perplexe.

« Le cœur de cette forêt se trouve au fond de ce lac, expliqua-t-elle. Il suffit de passer par quelques conduits sous l'eau et je peux recenser toutes les vies en ces lieux, de cette façon, je peux protéger au mieux la forêt et ses habitants.

-Pourquoi chercher à protéger une forêt ?

-Si je dois devenir impératrice un jour, et donc monter à la Capitale le moment venu pour y régner en collaboration avec votre roi – elle fit un vague signe de tête à John à ces mots – je dois être capable de défendre mon peuple, mon pays. M'entrainer sur cette forêt n'est pas un piètre exercice, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bref. Je n'ai pas repéré de troll, mais il y a une présence étrangère. Peut-être est-ce la personne que vous cherchez ? Je peux vous y conduire, je connais cette forêt par cœur. »

Kankri sembla impressionné quelques instants, détail assez rare pour le souligner. Il hocha la tête dans le silence le plus complet – encore une fois, c'était chose tellement improbable qu'il était nécessaire de le faire remarquer. Le reste du chemin se déroula dans un silence quasiment divin, tandis que Feferi les guidait dans une forêt qui semblait tout à coup moins obscure. Karkat s'était rendormi sur le dos de Gamzee qui marchait en compagnie de John. Ce dernier vérifiait que le mutant se portait bien et grimaçait à la mine entre colère et dégoût peinte sur le visage du plus grand des trolls, qui observait sa rivale – du moins, c'est ce que l'humain avait cru comprendre – qui parlait d'une voix forte et joyeuse à Sollux qui souriait vaguement.

Kankri quant à lui restait à ne rien dire, visiblement mort d'inquiétude. Il se mordait la lèvre à sang et on pouvait l'entendre d'ici craquer ses doigts nerveusement. Il était visiblement mort de peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Cronus – pire, que ce dernier soit mort ou parti. Il n'osait cependant pas se l'avouer et se contenta de se précipiter dans la direction qu'indiqua finalement Feferi.

« Il doit être par là, environ. »

La course du jeune homme était rapide. Ses pas s'écrasaient sur le sol et son souffle se perdait – Kankri n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'endurance. Tout au contraire, sa respiration s'oubliait rapidement, s'amusait à lui faire défaut à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit, pour le simple plaisir de sa souffrance, sans doute. Mais sans même se préoccuper de ses problèmes de santé, des éventuelles représailles que lui feraient subir sans nul doute son corps, il courait. Ses jambes ne tenaient pas le choc, mais il continuait à les soulever, à laisser ses pieds se fracasser au sol, jusqu'à se stopper et regarder autour de lui il courut une nouvelle fois vers cette dernière, sans même être sûr qu'il s'agissait de Cronus, sans y réfléchir un instant, les larmes aux yeux quand ses bras se fermèrent sur le corps qu'il ne reconnaissait pas d'une mémoire sensorielle quelconque, mais plutôt d'une plus profonde – son cœur ou son âme, ou peut-être quelque chose de perdu comme ça.

La créature – à en juger par sa morphologie et le pelage qui recouvrait sa peau – gronda et repoussa le troll qui tomba au sol avant de se redresser rapidement et de lui lancer un regard enflammé, déterminé. Feferi, suivie du reste du petit groupe, arrivait tandis que Kankri s'était mis à hurler à plus haute voix

« Cronus Ampora ! Je t'interdis de me repousser de cette façon et par tout ce que tu veux, par un SEAU même si c'est ce que tu veux m'entendre dire étant donné ta perversion extrêmement choquante, mais reviens à toi bon sang ! »

Le jeune homme pleurait à chaudes larmes et jeta un regard désespéré à la bête. Il s'agissait d'un loup d'au moins deux mètres de hauteur qui marchait sur ses pattes arrière. Son pelage était d'un noir de jais et sa gueule grande ouverte dévoilait deux rangées de dents aiguisées, prêtes à déchiqueter quiconque s'approcherait trop de lui. C'est John, après un moment d'hésitation, qui s'approcha à pas lents de l'animal qu'il fixa longuement. Après une ou deux minutes de silence, ils s'éloignèrent tout deux pour revenir encore plus tard. Cronus était là, à la place de la bête. Mais en plus de ses cornes, une petite paire d'oreilles se trouvait au sommet de sa tête, sans parler d'une queue qui brassait l'air dans le bas de son dos. John fixait le sol, mais une lueur semblait venir de ses yeux qu'il ferma rapidement en revenant vers le groupe qui n'osait rien dire. Cronus jeta un coup d'œil à l'humain, plus solennel, presque respectueux avant de se diriger vers Kankri qui serrait les poings.

Poing qui s'enfonça dans le visage du jeune homme qui tomba au sol. Une fois par terre, le mutant commença à le frapper avec force, jusqu'à s'écrouler à côté, en larmes, la respiration irrégulière, douloureuse. Après avoir craché un peu de sang violet sur le sol, Cronus le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer, s'excuser.

« Je veux pas vous couper dans vos putains de trips rouges-noirs, mais on doit avancer, bande d'enfoirés. Alors maintenant qu'on a retrouvé le crétin, faudrait penser à se bouger ! Et à cacher cette queue parce que je pense pas que ce soit bien vu, vous voyez le genre ? Oh puis les oreilles aussi, tant qu'à faire ! Et l'humain, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Non sérieux on avait un espèce de truc géant prêt à nous tuer et toi –

-Karkat, la ferme. »

La voix de Cronus était ferme. Le troll ne rajouta rien et John lui lança un petit regard d'excuse avant de reprendre sa fixation du sol.

Ses yeux ne brillaient plus, quand ils recommencèrent à avancer vers la Capitale.


	3. Chapter 3

« Pourquoi t'es pas repartie dans ton lac, la truie ?

-Et toi dans ton cirque ? Laisse-moi deviner, ils n'ont pas voulu de toi. Tu effrayais les enfants à cause de ton maquillage, et sans, tu faisais hurler tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? C'est quoi ces cicatrices, d'ailleurs ? T'as assassiné qui ?

-Ta gueule, Feferi, intervint Karkat qui marchait aux côté de son moirail qui l'aidait à se tenir debout et à avancer.

-Et pourquoi ? Je mens peut-être ?

-Ta gueule, je te dis. Future impératrice ou pas, je t'emmerde et je te conseille de pas évoquer certains sujets. Même moi j'ai parfois du mal à le maitriser et crois-moi que si j'étais pas là, tu serais déjà morte. Alors ta gueule. »

La jeune femme grogna vaguement mais resta accrochée au bras gauche d'un Sollux qui avait décidé de ne plus réagir face à cette situation que, visiblement, Karkat gérait très bien. Gamzee grogna un peu et serra de manière possessive le jeune mutant qui soupira. Le seul humain avançait en tête avec à ses côtés Cronus et Kankri qui ne parlaient pas, étrangement. Ils se tenaient juste la main, comme si l'avenir de tout l'Univers en dépendait. Peut-être était-ce le cas, après tout.

Parce que les sentiments mènent à tout, au pire comme au meilleur.

Ils auraient pu sans mal en conclure que le philosophe avait tort. « Je pense donc je suis. » Mais face au déferlement d'émotions, et l'amour qui se lisait à perdre vie dans leurs yeux, n'était-ce pas plutôt « Je t'aime donc je suis » ?

Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas la réponse à cette question informulée – et leur marche continuait, vers partout et nulle-part.

~o~

Elle dura trois jours et trois nuits. Au crépuscule de la quatrième journée de marche, c'est épuisés qu'ils rencontrèrent les premiers carrosses qui se dirigeaient vers des murs de pierres qui semblaient à la fois lointains et si, si proches…

Finalement, un des véhicules s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Une porte s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes femmes, assises à côté l'une de l'autre. Une des deux se redressa. Elle bougea rapidement ses bras et sautilla dans tous les sens en souriant.

« Meulin, stoppe ça, tu veux ? »

John haussa un sourcil. L'une ne parlait pas et l'autre dans une langue qu'il pouvait identifier comme étant du japonais – un vieux dialecte humain. Il y a une bonne décennie déjà que le royaume avait instauré une même langue pour tous – humains et trolls – et il était étonné de l'entendre s'exprimer ainsi.

« Damara dit que vous pouvez pas comprendre ce qu'on dit, hurla soudainement la gigoteuse. Mais j'entends rien, en fait ! hehe. On vous a vus sur la route ! Vous allez là-bas, non ? »

La trolle – parce qu'il s'agissait bien de deux trolles – pointa du doigt la Capitale. Feferi avança d'un pas et hocha la tête.

« Moi je m'appelle Meulin ! Et si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir avec nous ! Pour ne pas avoir à marcher. »

Le petit groupe se concerta du regard un moment, jusqu'à se décider à accepter la proposition de la jeune fille. Un peu serrés, ils arrivèrent néanmoins à tous rentrer – il fallut cependant que Karkat et Sollux, qui étaient deux des plus légers, se posent sur les genoux d'autres personnes dans ce cas-ci, John et Gamzee qui narguait Feferi du coin de l'œil.

La fin du voyage se fit dans un grand bruit qui donna la migraine à tous, sauf Meulin qui était la source d'une partie de ce boucan et Damara qui, si elle avait mal, le cachait très bien. Elles semblaient se connaitre la jeune femme, dont le sang était rouille, avait dû s'habituer aux hurlements constants de son amie (?) qui, d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris, avait eu un accident qui l'avait rendue sourde. Une fois arrivés à une centaine de mètres de la porte, ils sortirent du carrosse et saluèrent les deux trolles avant de reprendre leur marche.

Si Karkat ralentissait parfois, il pouvait maintenant marcher seul. Il se trouvait souvent à côté de John qui marchait en tête, silencieux. Il triturait ses doigts depuis que la Capitale était en vue, visiblement nerveux, angoissé. Après les derniers mètres parcourus, c'est heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été que le mutant sortit son invitation et la montra aux gardes qui les laissèrent entrer. Mais, alors qu'ils étaient tous passés, Cronus fut stoppé.

Depuis l'incident de la forêt, il portait une cape munie d'une capuche qui cachait efficacement ses oreilles et sa queue. Mais son vêtement, malgré l'invitation qu'il tendait, semblait agacer le garde qui lui demandait de la retirer. Pris de panique, il jeta un coup d'œil à Kankri qui se mordait la lèvre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, John le coupa.

« Il est avec moi, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Ces mots suffirent. Et si Cronus semblait reconnaissant, les autres n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre.

~o~

Le groupe eut tôt fait de se dissoudre. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous devant les portes pour dix-neuf heures et partirent chacun de leur côté Gamzee et Feferi tentèrent d'entrainer Sollux dans une direction opposée, jusqu'à finalement se décider à aller regarder les magasins. Cronus et Kankri se dirigèrent vers un monument que ce dernier nommé avait repéré en arrivant et qui avait l'air d'être magnifique, tandis que John et Karkat se retrouvèrent tous les deux.

L'humain lui jeta un petit regard qui disait long, lourd, triste, joie, mélancolie.

Et une peur. Une peur sans nom qui fit frissonner Karkat plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

~o~

Après moult péripéties, Feferi, Gamzee et Sollux échouèrent dans une petite boutique dans un piteux état, au coin d'une rue. L'enseigne se trouvait être un chaudron ayant attiré l'œil de la jeune fille qui avait eu du mal à entrainer les deux autres à l'intérieur. L'endroit était petit, miteux et quasiment vide. Il y avait de la fumée un peu partout, des flacons de diverses couleurs qui intriguèrent Gamzee qui ne cessait de parler de miracles tandis que l'éventuelle future impératrice s'excitait un peu partout et les abandonna pour fouiller une étagère non-loin de là.

Sollux songea un instant qu'il pourrait avoir un peu de repos, puisque les deux énergumènes semblaient occupés. C'était sans compter sur l'apparition des vendeurs.

Si la première semblait quasiment normale – quasiment il fallait pour la trouver commune oublier le chapeau pointu qui décorait sa tête et la queue de chat qui bougeait dans son dos – le second avait l'air plus étrange et beaucoup, beaucoup plus énervant. Habillé de la même manière que sa collègue, rajoutant une cape d'un violet qui laissait facilement deviner la couleur de son sang puisqu'il s'agissait de deux trolls, il avait un air hautain gravé sur le visage quand il se dirigea vers Sollux qui le fixa d'un air ennuyé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un sang aussi bas fiche ici ? Je ne peux tolérer sa présence dans cette boutique. Quitte ces lieux immé-

-Un problème, bro ? »

Gamzee avait glissé son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme qui semblait toujours autant lassé par la situation. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'adresser au vendeur et dit d'une voix calme à Gamzee qui ricana un peu :

« Ça sent le poisson mort.

-Comment oses-tu ! Vos sangs sont plus bas que le mien, n'essayez pas de me défier !

-Un problème ? »

C'était la voix de Feferi cette fois. Elle s'approcha des jeunes hommes, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Le vendeur se tourna vers elle dans l'optique d'hurler, mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta immobile, la bouche ouverte, jusqu'à s'agenouiller devant elle et prendre sa main sur laquelle il posa ses lèvres, doucement.

« Ma raison me l'a dit aussi bien que mes yeux que vous êtes charmante… Consentiriez-vous à- »

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la boutique. La tête du vendeur se trouva éclatée au sol.

« Ampurra ! Arrête de faire des avances à quiconque entre dans cette boutique. Range tes seaux et travaille ! À moins que je ne sois pas assez claire comme ça ? Tu veux que je te fasse regretter d'être né et d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'assez fou pour t'élever peut-être ? Tu sais que ça ne me pose aucun problème ! »

Ledit Ampurra se redressa, le nez ensanglanté et se tourna vers sa collègue.

« Calme-toi. Le chaton sort ses griffes, hein ? Avoue que tu es juste jalouse que je ne ressente rien pour toi, Leijon. Tu souffrirais sans doute moins et peut-être pourrais-je t'accorder un peu de mon attention. Je t'imagine déjà t'exciter sur place « Oh monsieur Ampora merci de faire attention à mon existence ! ».

-Je te jure que je vais te tuer ! »

La jeune femme sauta littéralement sur son collègue. Elle commença par le mordre violemment et le frapper – coups qu'il lui rendit sans mal. Gamzee, Feferi et Sollux commencèrent à reculer et s'enfuirent à toutes jambes quand ils commencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément en arrachant leurs vêtements. Démonstration d'amour noir dont ils se seraient bien passés, vraisemblablement.

~o~

Cronus avait été tiré dans toute la Capitale par un Kankri passionné. Il observait et commentait toutes les statues, les œuvres, les monuments, l'architecture de la maison et celle du château qu'on pouvait voir au loin. Le jeune mutant aurait bien voulu s'y rendre, mais les gardes ne laissaient passer personne, aussi, jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous, ils visitèrent.

Le jeune homme dissimulé sous sa cape observait son compagnon qui s'excitait d'un rien et qui souriait, Dieu qu'il souriait. Et Dieu qu'il avait un sourire à sauver des anges au bord du vide de l'existence elle-même. Cronus sentait parfois ses oreilles ou sa queue bouger quand son regard s'attardait trop sur les traits du visage de Kankri, ou qu'il se laissait aller à imaginer son corps sous son épais pull rouge vif. Il se fit d'ailleurs plusieurs réflexions à ce sujet. Comment est-ce que Kankri faisait pour ne pas mourir de chaud ? Comment se faisait-il que personne ne se retournait à son passage, comme ça avait été le cas, les rares fois où ils s'étaient vus au village ? Personne ne jugeait sa mutation choquante mais, à vrai dire, Cronus en était plus ravi qu'autre chose. Il savait, même si son cher et tendre – qu'importe qu'il ne supporte pas ce surnom – était trop fier pour l'avouer, que les regards ou les mots qu'on lui jetait le faisait souffrir.

Il songea finalement à John en se mordant la lèvre inférieure qui prit doucement une petite teinte violette. Il n'avait pas fait très attention au jeune humain avant les récents évènements. Il lui était très reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, mais d'un autre côté…

« Cronus, fais attention, tu saignes. »

Kankri s'approcha, coupant court aux réflexions du jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à lâcher une phrase lambda quand il sentit le pouce du troll passer sur sa lèvre pour essayer le sang qu'il lécha ensuite d'un petit coup de langue bien senti qui teintèrent violemment les joues de Cronus. Le mutant lui lança un petit sourire vicieux avant de se remettre à marcher vers un monument qu'il pointait du doigt.

« Accélère ! Nous n'avons pas toute la journée, Cronus. »

C'est ce qui berça en grande partie leur journée, jusqu'à ce que l'heure prévue pour le rendez-vous approche. Ils avançaient tranquillement quand, sur la place au centre de la Capitale, Cronus se fit retirer sa cape. Les réactions alentours furent diverses mais l'opinion générale l'étonna puisqu'on se contenta de s'approcher, curieux, étonnés mais pas vils. Finalement, une petite fille humaine prit sa main et l'entraina au centre de la foule où ils se mirent à danser en rond avec entrain. Rapidement pris dans le feu de l'action, le troll (mi-loup, désormais) lâcha la petite fille et attrapa la main de Kankri qu'il fit tournoyer sur la place.

« C-Cronus ! Lâche-moi ! Je, tu –

-Aller, Kan, amuse-toi ! »

Après l'avoir fait tourner encore un peu, il s'arrêta pour le fixer et, avec douceur, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme glissa ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre lui, approfondir le baiser, ce qui fit sourire Cronus et la foule autour qui applaudissait. Ils restèrent quelques secondes – éternités – dans cette position jusqu'à se séparer pour retrouver un souffle perdu dans les méandres de ce qu'ils ne savaient pas définir.

« … Cronus d'où est-ce que tu sors ce seau ?! »

~o~

John et Karkat errèrent un temps dans la Capitale, sans but précis, bercés par les cris incessants du jeune troll qui se demandait encore pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas parti avec le trio de crétins, ou mieux, tout seul. Tout aurait été mieux que la compagnie de l'idiot de crétin d'humain, de toute façon. Ce dernier lui répondait simplement par un sourire entre adorable et stupide qui avait le don de faire redoubler les hurlements de Karkat.

Ils auraient sans doute pu continuer à se balader jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous, mais c'était sans compter sur ledit humain qui, alors que Karkat hurlait des insultes diverses à l'encontre de l'Univers, s'était arrêté au milieu de la foule. Il avait d'abord humé l'air avant de s'emparer du bras de son ami pour le trainer dans ce qui avait l'air à première vue d'une boutique de revues pornographiques mais qui s'avérait être un restaurant-bar. John attira Karkat à une petite table dans un coin et commanda deux plats au nom étrange qui perturba le troll qui finit par s'écrier, encore un peu sous le choc :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous putain d'humain débile ? T'es complètement con ou tu le fais exprès ? T'aurais pu me demander mon avis ! Et avec quoi tu vas payer ? Et puis comment tu savais quoi prendre ? Explique-toi bordel !

-C'est une spécialité locale ! Tu vas voir, c'est trop bon. Sincèrement. Bon, par contre, l'apparence est pas très –

-… C'est ce truc ? »

Deux assiettes s'étaient posées devant eux. Il y avait peu de clients donc on avait vraisemblablement vite dû s'occuper d'eux. John lui lança un petit sourire timide.

« Oui. Mais fais pas attention à la tête, c'est pas très représentatif du goût.

-C'est des tentacules.

-Euh, bah, ouais. Mais c'est le mei-

-ÇA BOUGE ! »

Après un débat qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin, Karkat se décida à goûter l'horreur qui se présentait devant lui et qui, en plus de ne pas avoir une apparence très plaisante – bordel, mais comment ce truc pouvait être COMESTIBLE ?! – l'odeur ne trahissait pas le délice gustatif que pouvait être le plat.

Karkat en redemanda quatre fois.

~o~

Une fois tous réunis au point de rendez-vous, la nuit commençait à tomber. Les magasins se fermaient les uns après les autres et, bientôt, plus personne ne déambulait dans les rues obscures. Karkat se mordit la lèvre et, sans avoir besoin de concerter les autres, il annonça qu'il fallait rapidement trouver une auberge avant de mourir de froid. En effet, le vent était glacial, mordant. Mais, tandis qu'ils réfléchissaient à une direction à prendre pour débuter leur recherche d'un toit sous lequel dormir cette nuit, John commença à s'éloigner. Puisqu'il avait été leur guide jusqu'à la Capitale, et sans que l'humain n'ait rien dit, les autres commencèrent à le suivre.

Mais leur mine confiante se changea en expression perplexe quand ils arrivèrent devant le château. Kankri s'approcha de John et posa une main sur son épaule.

« On ne peut pas aller là, les gardes m'ont dit que- »

Mais les grilles de fer qui empêchaient l'accès s'ouvrirent. Toujours sans un mot, le jeune homme avançait, suivi de ses compagnons. Dont certains retinrent un cri d'effroi quand, arrivé au milieu de la cour, John disparut.

~o~

« Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

-Je ne… Comprends pas. Il était là il y a un instant.

-Belle constatation, connard ! »

Karkat serra les poings avant de respirer longtemps en repoussant Gamzee qui s'approchait de lui, sans doute dans l'optique de le calmer. Après une minute, Cronus ouvrit la bouche, l'air perturbé.

« Putain, on est passé d'un super château à un vieux truc en ruine. »

En effet. Le bâtiment était soudainement devenu délabré. Des ronces avaient poussé et recouvraient les murs. Feferi baissa la tête et lâcha un cri. Le sol était jonché de cadavres – visiblement, des soldats. Humains ou trolls, par ailleurs. Il restait ci et là des traces de sang séché qui passaient du rouge vif au bleu foncé, avec parfois quelques représentants de la caste de Gamzee. Karkat déglutit un long moment en observant avec effroi le paysage mort qui se présentait à eux. Il lui fallut un temps pour retrouver sa lucidité et décrocher ses yeux de ce décor cauchemardesque. Après un instant, il trouva la force de se baisser pour s'emparer d'une épée qui trainait au sol entre deux corps et de parler.

« Armez-vous comme vous pouvez, bordel. Il se passe un truc et ça doit pas être beau à voir.

-Il a raison. »

Kankri, qui n'avait jamais été très porté sur la violence – enfin, c'est ce qu'il racontait dans ses discours – se baissa également dans le but de s'armer, rapidement suivi de Cronus. Sollux ne s'en formalisa même pas, Feferi serrait déjà son trident à en faire pâlir ses jointures et, visiblement, Gamzee n'utiliserait que ses poings dont personne ne doutait de la force. Le plus jeune des deux mutants soupira et fit un premier pas qui souleva un petit nuage de poussière qui s'oublia rapidement à cause du vent, moins présent que plus tôt, mais plus froid encore.

Devant eux se dressaient des soldats venus de nulle part, armés jusqu'aux dents, en armure. Gamzee s'avança en abordant un sourire de détraqué effrayant, ravi visiblement de pouvoir tuer et verser du sang sans avoir à se sentir coupable. Il poussa alors un cri enragé, amusé, cinglé, et courut vers les soldats qu'il commença à massacrer, rapidement rejoint par Sollux et Feferi. Karkat, sous le choc un instant, les suivit rapidement après avoir grogné un peu.

Il s'agissait plus de créatures en armure que de soldats. De taille moyenne, on ne distinguait presque rien d'eux, si ce n'était les longs doigts griffus qui semblaient les handicaper pour tenir une épée – beaucoup finissaient par lâcher l'arme pour se battre à mains nues – et des pieds disproportionnés qui se terminaient par des griffes semblables à celles qui ornaient leurs doigts tordus. Mais plus que la visible laideur de leur corps, c'est leur capacité à ne pas mourir réellement qui inquiéta le petit groupe.

En effet, dès qu'un « soldat » était tué, son corps commençait à brûler pour être réduit en cendres. Cendres qui ne prenaient que quelques minutes à se reformer pour donner un nouvel être prêt au combat, comme le phénix qui ne cesse jamais de renaître.

La lute était acharnée et, bien vite, le petit groupe se trouva en position de faiblesse. C'est Feferi qui, en enfonçant son trident dans le torse d'une de ces bêtes, prit d'abord la parole :

« Allez-y ! Je vais rester là m'occuper d'eux.

-Moi aussi.

-Sol, tu es aussi adorable qu'une petite méduse, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il-

-Je reste avec Solbro. Et je vais exploser tous ces fils de putes.

-Gamzee ! Bordel, fais pas le con… »

Karkat para un coup et tomba au sol, en sueur. Il regarda quelques instants le combat et soupira en se redressant difficilement. Il attrapa les mains de Cronus et Kankri et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

« VOUS AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE CREVER BANDE DE CRETINS ! » hurla-t-il à l'attention de ceux qui restaient à l'arrière.

Il eut pour seule réponse le cri de son moirail, tandis qu'il se précipitait sur une porte dont la poignée était couverte de ronce. Il tenta d'abord de l'ouvrir à main nue mais la douleur était trop grande. Il commença donc à les arracher avec son épée, mais il ne parvenait pas à la dégager. C'est Cronus qui s'avança, lança un petit regard charmeur à Kankri et ouvrit la porte à grande peine, une souffrance sourde lisible sur son visage.

Les trois jeunes gens commencèrent à déambuler dans le château. La bâtisse était encore plus en ruine à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Les murs menaçaient de s'écraser à tout moment et tous les meubles étaient dans un état si lamentable que même un sans-abri n'en aurait pas voulu. Karkat se mordit la lèvre, une nouvelle fois. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs enflée à force d'être maltraitée de cette façon. Le troll était pensif. C'était ça, alors, la plus grande bâtisse de la plus grande cité de tous les temps ? C'était ça, le vrai visage de la Capitale ? Il se demanda si le reste de la ville était en ruine à l'heure où il songeait à tout cela. Il soupira un moment, pour se vider les poumons et la tête. Cronus avançait en tête, suivi de Kankri. Lui était en fin de queue et, une fois sorti de ses pensées, il regarda autour de lui, sur ses gardes.

« Je sens qu'une autre merde nous attend ! On a vu mieux côté vacances, non ? »

Le troll se permit un sourire charmeur en rentrant dans une pièce où il tomba nez-à-nez avec une trolle plus petite que lui, et sans aucun doute plus jeune. Il n'eut même pas le temps de la détailler qu'elle dégainait une arme pour l'enfoncer dans son torse. Cronus tituba un peu avant de tomber au sol, les yeux écarquillés. Kankri se précipita sur lui et avec douceur et tendresse, posa la tête du jeune homme sur ses genoux en caressant doucement son front, son visage. Une flaque de sang violet se dessinait lentement sur le sol de pierre que Kankri trouvait soudainement bien froid. Tout était très froid, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Des larmes écarlates vinrent s'écraser la peau de Cronus qui abordait désormais un petit sourire tremblant. Il leva son bras, tout aussi fébrile, et posa une main qu'il avait trempée accidentellement dans le sang contre la joue du jeune mutant au regard embué.

« Cronus, reste là, reste avec moi.

-Oh, Kan, Kan…

-Reste là, reste, je t'en prie.

-Il me faut une carte.

-Cronus, ne dis pas de bêtises, économise tes forces, reste là. Reste avec moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir comme ça ! Tu ne sais pas comme c'est choquant pour moi de t'imaginer m'abandonner aussi, déjà, tellement tôt. De cette façon, c'est ridicule, tu es bien plus fort que ça, tu ne mérites pas ça. Cronus, tu dois vivre ! Je te l'ordonne, Cronus Ampora, vis ! M'abandonne pas… Je t'en prie.

-Je crois que je me suis perdu dans tes yeux. »

Les siens se fermèrent. Il eut un dernier soubresaut. Kankri serra son corps contre lui en le berçant, sanglotant doucement. La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Pathétique. Vous êtes tellement faibles. Paaaaaaaauvres petites bêtes ! Sinon, moi, c'est Vriska. Vriskaaaaaaaa. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

Elle se tourna finalement sur Karkat et attrapa son menton du doigt. Le mutant grogna et la repoussa avec violence.

« Oh, tu essayes de te défendre ? Comme c'est mignon. Mais tu es condamné. Comme ton ami, ici. »

Elle se baissa à la hauteur de Kankri. Mais, alors qu'elle allait pour éclater de rire, il se redressa brusquement et creva son œil d'un geste vif, le visage soudainement plus dur. Il s'empara de l'épée au sol et coupa le bras gauche de la jeune fille. Il avait de la haine au bout du regard et il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au cadavre étalé sur le sol et au sang qui l'entourait. Il esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire, entre sadisme et haine, tandis qu'une dernière larme coulait sur sa joue pour rejoindre le violet qui semblait tout maculer.

« Karkat, avance. Elle ne pourra pas t'en empêcher. N'est-ce pas, jeune fille ? Contrôler les gens par la pensée grâce à ton œil. Manque de chance, je connais une charmante personne qui a les mêmes capacités. Oh, et je vais te faire mourir lentement, aussi. J'espère que tu aimes souffrir.

-Connard ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser me tuer ?!

-Tes propos sont choquants, je vais devoir t'enseigner les bonnes manières. »

Karkat hésita un instant et observa le corps de Cronus au sol avant de se précipiter vers la porte derrière la jeune trolle. Cette dernière tenta de l'en empêcher, mais Kankri l'attrapa sans ménagement par le col, son sourire toujours scotché sur ses lèvres. Le plus jeune des deux lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je suis ton ennemi, Vriskaaaaaaaa. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

~o~

Ce furent les derniers mots que Karkat entendit, quand il referma la lourde porte. Devant lui, un long couloir. Petit, bas, il se remerciait finalement de ne pas être très grand – pour une fois que cette honte pouvait lui servir à quelque chose. Il commença à avancer en regardant autour de lui, mais ce qui ressemblait plus à un tunnel taillé grossièrement dans la roche ne laissait filtrer aucune lumière. Il était donc plongé dans l'obscurité, et susceptible de se faire attaquer à n'importe quel moment.

Ce qui ne fut heureusement pas le cas. Il atteignit une porte en bois sur laquelle il tâtonna jusqu'à trouver une poignée qu'il abaissa. Quand il fut en dehors du tunnel, la porte de referma brusquement derrière lui et il déglutit violemment. Son regard se posa alors sur une sorte de cercueil en verre, disposé au milieu de la pièce. Il s'y précipita pour y découvrir John, allongé, les yeux clos. Il paniqua un instant, de peur que l'humain ne soit plus, mais il remarqua sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme régulier et serein de sa respiration. Karkat se serait permis un petit sourire, si un bruit métallique n'avait pas détourné son attention.

« Comment est-ce que tu es arrivé ici ?

-Par la porte. »

Une épée glissa sur le sol. Sans même se préoccuper de sa provenance, Karkat s'en empara d'un geste rapide. Une silhouette se déplaçait dans l'obscurité, jusqu'à finalement se dévoiler.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme humain. Habillé d'une armure de métal décorée ci et là de tissus rouge et d'une cape de cette même couleur. Il portait des lunettes aux verres teintés de noir qui contrastaient avec ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Au nom du roi et de tout le peuple de le Capitale, je verserai ton sang sur le sol. »

~o~

« OK. On se calme, connard. Je sais même pas ce qui se passe, ici. On a juste suivi le crétin en boîte. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout en boîte, d'ailleurs ?!

-Ce n'est pas une boîte. C'est une sorte de cocon. C'est une longue histoire.

-Bah vas-y, raconte, je t'écoute, espèce de cinglé. »

Le jeune humain soupira. Il resta sur ses gardes et à bonne distance de Karkat, jusqu'à se précipiter sur lui pour croiser le fer une première fois.

« Il était une fois, l'histoire de la Capitale déchue.

C'était un lieu prospère. Il n'y régnait que la paix. La Capitale, et le pays entier, étaient régis par les humains et les trolls qui collaboraient. À son sommet, un représentant de chaque espèce qui prenaient chaque décision ensemble.

Notre roi était une bonne personne. Ce n'était pas le cas de l'Impératrice. Elle s'était alliée à une secte qui prêchait les enseignements d'un Dieu maléfique et vengeur. Elle introduisit les membres les plus actifs de cette secte en ville dans l'espoir de prendre le pouvoir. Elle fut tuée avec le reste de la population.

Le roi tenta de protéger sa ville, sans succès. Il réussit, au prix de sa vie, à renvoyer le démon dans les abîmes d'où il était originaire mais cet acte eut des conséquences désastreuses. En voulant sauver l'entièreté de l'Univers, il a condamné son peuple à n'être que des ombres, des fantômes à peine, enchaînés à jamais à la cité.

-Mais les gens qu'on a vus dehors ?!

-Des images de la réalité, rien de plus. Il ne reste que trois survivants de la chute de la Capitale.

-Je vois. Et on est où, là ? »

L'humain se permit un sourire et para une attaque de Karkat avant de se reculer un peu. Le troll prit ses distances et tenta une fente qui échoua lamentablement. Le blond le fit tomber au sol mais n'eut pas le temps de lui assener un coup que, plutôt rapide, Karkat s'était redressé et éloigné.

« Nous sommes dans une salle normalement réservée aux humains. Lors de la chute, je m'y suis rendu et depuis, elle est hors du temps. Elle sert à protéger l'Héritier le moment venu.

-Quel Héritier ?! »

Le chevalier fit un vague signe du menton en direction de John.

« Il est l'Héritier du Souffle de notre Capitale et je suis le Chevalier du Temps, son protecteur. Par conséquent, quelles que soient tes intentions, je vais te tuer.

-Quoi ?! »

L'humain se montra soudainement plus violent. Il enchaina les coups que Karkat, à défaut de pouvoir stopper, évitait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais, n'étant pas entrainé au combat, il fut rapidement en difficulté. Le blond commença à le faire reculer jusqu'au fond de la pièce.

« Cette pièce ne sert pas seulement à protéger l'Héritier, tu sais. Elle abrite un des quatre pouvoirs primaires. Celui du vent. Qui va te dévorer. »

D'un mouvement brusque, il poussa Karkat avec violence dans une sorte d'orbe cachée dans le fond de la pièce. Le jeune troll se sentit tomber dans un vide profond, sans fin. Il se sentit quelque peu mourir, les larmes aux yeux, et hurla. Mais sa voix sembla se perdre dans le vide, le néant le plus complet – sans bas, sans haut, sans lumière, sans obscurité, sans couleur, sans noir, sans blanc, sans son, sans rien ni personne, ni vie, ni mort.

Il se sentit couler, mourir. Sa respiration devenait notion abstraite, trop rapide, trop lente, trop inexistante. Il se sentit mourir, le cœur qui battait, le cœur battant, le cœur abandonné, le cœur à ne plus fonctionner, l'âme aspirée peut-être par il ne savait quoi, jusqu'à brusquement revenir à la réalité. Il tituba un peu, menaça de s'écrouler avant de reprendre ses esprits.

Devant lui, John s'était redressé. Dans ses yeux brillait quelque chose que Karkat n'aurait su décrire.

Quelque chose de puissant.

Et de terrifiant.

~o~

Le corps de la jeune trolle tomba au sol, une épée enfoncée dans sa poitrine.

Kankri, en sang, se laissa tomber. Il se traina difficilement vers le cadavre de l'être aimé contre lequel il se blottit.

Contre lequel il se permit de mourir.

~o~

John tourna la tête en direction de l'humain qui s'était incliné à même le sol. Il attrapa le bras de Karkat le força à s'agenouiller. Les traits du visage de l'héritier étaient durs, adultes. Sans se préoccuper des deux autres, il se dirigea vers l'emplacement de l'orbe qui avait disparu, au grand étonnement du troll qui jeta un regard au jeune homme à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-Il va se sacrifier pour le bien de la Capitale.

-… Hein ?!

-La ferme ! Il le doit. C'est son devoir. »

L'humain se mordait la lèvre au sang pour retenir ses larmes. Une se permit tout de même de couler sur sa joue. Il ferma ses yeux, toujours dissimulés. Il tenait fermement Karkat qui ne pouvait pas se redresser. Il ne pouvait qu'à peine observer John qui visiblement n'était plus lui-même.

Comme ayant lu dans ses pensées, le blond intervint :

« Son corps est contrôlé par les voix du vent. »

Le troll sentit des gouttelettes couler sur sa peau, venir s'éclater au sol. Il commença à hurler, à plus voix.

« JOHN, CONNARD ! ARRÊTE TON TRIP ET REVIENS-LÀ DÉBILE D'HUMAIN À LA CON. T'AS PAS LE DROIT, TU M'ENTENDS ? T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE MOURIR. JE VEUX PAS QUE TU MEURES. JE VEUX PAS QUE TU MEURES ! »

Quand il eut terminé sa phrase, il repoussa violemment le chevalier qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Karkat se précipita sur John qui le fixa. Visiblement, le troll avait déréglé quelque chose dans le processus. Le jeune humain s'écroula sur le sol et respirait difficilement, quand à la porte résonnèrent des bruits de coups.

« Bordel ! Ils arrivent.

-De qui ?

-Les soldats d'en bas. En arrêtant le processus, tu as déréglé tout le système de défense. Ils vont essayer de nous tuer, maintenant ! Bravo.

-Ta gueule, connard ! On doit sortir de là. Il respire à peine, putain.

-Il y a une trappe, à un mètre sur la gauche, sous le tapis. Elle vous mènera à l'extérieur de la Capitale. Dépêche-toi, je vais retenir les soldats pendant ce temps.

-… Pourquoi tu te sacrifies ?

-Parce que c'est ironiquement cool, yoh. »

Karkat se permit un sourire et, alors que les soldats défonçaient la porte, il disparut dans la trappe.


	4. Chapter 4

VOICI LA PARTIE QUATRE

MEME QU'ELLE EST (normalement ? 8D) CORRIGEE.

L'épilogue sera très court donc je le posterais sans doute plus tard dans la journée quand j'aurais un peu de temps ou ce soir ou demain grand max.

Voilà. Adieu.

* * *

« Ils viennent de se casser, là !

-Tu vas pas t'en plaindre, connard de clown. J'en peux plus.

-Faudrait qu'on rejoigne Karkat, Kankri et Cronus, non ?

-Flemme. Et je crois qu'on va pas pouvoir. »

Sollux pointa du doigt une armée de formes vagues à l'horizon.

Visiblement, ils étaient dans la merde.

~o~

Karkat portait John sur le dos. Il se cachait dans des jardins d'arbres morts, passait entre des ruelles sombres. Visiblement, les esprits s'étaient réveillés et étaient devenus soudainement violents. Il les évitait au mieux, mais il ne réussirait pas à s'en sortir longtemps de cette façon. De plus, l'humain commençait à peser lourd et, bien qu'encore en vie, il ne semblait pas décidé à se réveiller de sa profonde léthargie.

C'est grâce à un coup de chance qu'il réussit à se glisser à l'extérieur de la Capitale, grâce à une fissure béante dans les murailles qui entouraient la ville. Il s'enfonça un moment dans la forêt avant de poser John au sol et de s'endormir contre lui, épuisé. Mais son sommeil ne fut nullement réparateur et, quelques heures plus tard, il était de nouveau debout, à s'occuper de cet imbécile à lunettes.

Qui ne se réveilla que trois jours plus tard.

~o~

Quand John ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut Karkat penché sur lui, son nez presque collé au sien, les paupières closes.

La seconde chose qu'il vit fut le troll qui se rendit compte de son réveil et qui sursauta, avant de se reculer brusquement.

La troisième chose fut le rouge aux joues de Karkat qui le fit sourire, sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

~o~

« … Il s'en est passé, des trucs.

-Ouais. »

La gorge de Karkat se serra. Il n'avait pas parlé des morts à John et visiblement, celui-ci, trop préoccupé, n'avait pas encore pensé à poser la question au sujet de l'absence des autres. Pour ne rien montrer de son malaise, il avala rapidement quelques fruits qu'il tenait dans sa main sans même prendre la peine de les mâcher correctement. Après s'être à moitié étouffé, il lâcha un long soupir épuisé et ferma quelques instants les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

-On y retourne, bien sûr ! s'écria l'humain, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Je veux pas.

-Hein ? »

Karkat grogna.

« T'es sourd, maintenant ?! J'y retourne pas ! Plutôt crever que d'y retourner. C'est bon, c'est assez clair pour toi ? Ils sont sans doute tous morts. Tous morts. Même les deux crétins qui se faisaient des mamours dans un coin. Ils sont morts. Même Gamzee, Sollux ou cette connasse de Feferi. Je veux pas voir leur cadavre. Je veux pas les voir morts. Je veux pas. Je peux pas. »

Le mutant commença à sangloter, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Après une hésitation, John le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement en tentant de lui murmurer quelques mots doux qui furent plus ou moins efficace. Karkat n'avait pas la force de le repousser, aussi, il s'accrocha autant qu'il le pouvait à ses vêtements abimés qu'il tacha du rouge de ses larmes. Rouge éclatant, rouge vif, cette couleur qui lui a toujours fait honte, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Une couleur de paria que Kankri affichait avec fierté. En y pensant, sa tristesse et ses sanglots ne firent que doubler, sous le regard mi-étonné mi-attristé de John qui ne savait pas que faire, si ce n'est le garder contre lui, lui assurer que tout irait bien et que, qui sait, ils n'étaient peut-être pas morts ?

Il lui fallut près de vingt minutes complètes pour se calmer. Il se recula un peu et passa ses manches contre ses yeux puis fixa John, l'air de dire « oublie ça, connard ». L'humain se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Je veux dire, on peut pas rester là à rien faire.

-On peut partir.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, Karkat.

-Et pourquoi ?! »

L'humain fixa le sol, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Je détiens actuellement le pouvoir ancestral du vent. Un des quatre piliers de l'Univers. La Capitale servait à défendre ce pouvoir. Si l'un d'eux venait à s'effondrer, les autres piliers finiraient par disparaitre eux aussi. Le monde, et peut-être la réalité elle-même, se retourna sur lui-même jusqu'à s'évanouir, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Je dois rétablir la Capitale. C'est mon devoir.

-… C'est pas juste.

-Ouais, répondit John avec un petit rire nerveux. C'est pas juste. Ça me fait peur. Tu sais pas comme ça me fait peur tout ça. Je veux dire, j'ai même pas vingt ans, je me souvenais de rien d'ici avant de recevoir une fichue invitation. J'étais bien, chez moi, ailleurs. J'étais avec des gens que j'aimais. J'avais des amis. Une famille, même si c'était pas la vraie. Et un jour, je dois venir ici, je dois mourir et j'ai pas le choix. J'ai pas le choix de crever pour sauver la réalité, rien que ça ! Rien que ça. Et je peux pas refuser. Si je me fiche de l'Univers, tu en fais partie, et je veux pas que tu meures. Putain, promets-moi de pas mourir, Karkat, je t'en prie. »

À la fin de son discours, John se mordit la lèvre.

« Excuse-moi, je –

-Je te promets.

-… Merci. »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un petit sourire et se redressa doucement. Karkat le suivit de près, le sourire en moins, et lui jeta un petit regard entendu.

« Je veux pas que tu y ailles, humain à la con. Je veux pas.

-Je sais.

-… Alors ?

-Allons-y, Alonso ! »

Karkat haussa un sourcil et commença à couvrir l'humain d'injures face à ce « Alonso » on ne peut plus perturbant. John tenta bien de lui expliquer que ce n'était qu'une expression, le troll ne voulait rien entendre, persuadé qu'il venait d'être insulté. Après un moment à débattre, l'humain se tourna vers lui et posa presque violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les lèvres de Karkat soient aussi sucrées. Et à ce qu'elles s'entrouvrent pour demander plus qu'un innocent baiser. Ni que le jeune troll s'accrocherait à lui à ce point. Ni qu'il adorerait ça. Ni qu'il finirait par le plaquer contre un arbre pour l'embrasser encore plus, jusqu'à perdre haleine.

Quand John se recula, il était essoufflé et un vague filet de salive reliait encore sa bouche à celle de Karkat qui, rouge, s'éloigna en marchant rapidement.

« PUTAIN MAIS GROUILLE-TOI CONNARD ON EST CENSÉ SAUVER LE MONDE BORDEL ! »

L'humain esquissa à peine un sourire avant de le rejoindre, heureux, les joues délicieusement colorées.

~o~

« On va où, là ?

-Je t'avais sorti de la Capitale par une fissure dans le mur. Je la cherche, elle sera plus discrète que de passer par la porte principale.

-Ah, ouais, bonne idée !

-Ta gueule, connard. Bouge-toi. »

Il lui fallut un moment, mais Karkat réussit néanmoins par retrouver la fissure qui lui avait permis de s'évader, trois jours plus tôt. Il expira un long moment et, angoissé mais déterminé, il rentra, suivi de John.

Leur chemin débuta, difficile. Ils évitaient au mieux les esprits qui ricanaient dans l'ombre, effrayants. Ils ne devaient pas être attrapés avant d'arriver au bout du voyage. Ils marchèrent parmi les ruelles, se cachèrent comme ils le purent quand un fantôme passait. Forme vague et abstraite, ces créatures étaient capables, selon John, de mettre le feu à n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. Et, devenues folles, elles s'amuseraient de les voir hurler tandis qu'ils brûleraient. John se mordit vaguement la lèvre et serra la min de Karkat. Leur course semblait durer une éternité et le troll se sentait presque mourir chaque fois qu'un esprit passait à proximité, de peur que soudain, il se pose devant eux, rie de ce rire de fou à faire pâlir les morts, et décide de les tuer par le feu. Nerveux, ils continuèrent néanmoins à avancer.

Mais, arrivés près du château, Karkat retint un cri. Au milieu de la cour se trouvait un poteau de bois large où Feferi, Gamzee et Sollux avaient été attachés. Entourés de brindilles et de branches, les esprits étaient visiblement sur le point de les faire brûler. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à courir dans leur direction, John attrapa son bras et le serra contre lui avec force jusqu'à que le troll se calme. Ce dernier mordit sa lèvre avec violence pour ne pas éclater en pleurs, ou hurler, ou n'importe quoi.

« Je suis désolé. On ne peut rien faire, si ce n'est se dépêcher d'aller dans le château avant qu'ils ne soient tués.

-Ils vont être brûlés.

-Je sais. Allo-

-Je t'interdis de finir ta phrase, humain débile. Ils ont pas intérêt à crever. S'ils crèvent je te tue. Et je te ramène des morts pour te tuer encore une fois. Autant de fois qu'il le faudra, en fait. Et je t'éclate ta petite tête. Et je te fais souffrir comme tu peux pas l'imaginer, connard.

-… On les sauvera. Je te le jure. »

Sur ces mots, Karkat serra la main de John – peut-être un poil trop fort ? L'humain ne fit pas de remarque à ce sujet – dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts sans même s'en rendre compte, comme un automatisme. Il commença à avancer sans remarquer le sourire qui fleurissait sur les lèvres du jeune homme, entre bonheur et tristesse jusqu'à ce que soudainement, le troll s'arrête.

« On passe par où ?

-…Excellente question. »

~o~

Après une intense réflexion, John frappa son poing dans sa paume, l'air prêt à crier « Eurêka ! ». Il se tourna vers Karkat pour lui faire un grand sourire.

« Je sais. Il existe un réseau souterrain qui permet de se rendre à différents points stratégiques de la Capitale, et à l'extérieur en cas de besoin. Si je me souviens bien, il devrait y avoir une trappe pas loin. Tu me suis ?

-C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, après tout.

-Si. Tu pourrais partir.

-Non, je ne pourrais pas. Pas quand c'est toi. »

John le regarda un long moment, de ces yeux qui veulent tout dire – reconnaissance, tendresse. Peut-être une autre chose que Karkat s'interdit de comprendre. Et, tandis qu'il sentait les larmes comme des vagues s'écraser sur ses rives, il baissa la tête pour ne rien laisser filtrer des marrées hautes de son cœur qui semblait en perdition complète depuis qu'il avait eu l'audace de le rencontrer. Depuis qu'il avait eu l'audace de – non. Il n'y avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas. Après avoir secoué la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, il expira un long moment, pour se vider autant les poumons que son crâne.

« Je te suis. »

~o~

Il fallut une bonne heure à John pour se perdre et finalement se souvenir de l'emplacement de la trappe qui les mènerait directement à la salle du trône – de là, selon lui, ils n'auraient plus qu'à traverser quelques pièces et gravir des escaliers, le chemin serait simple. Karkat en doutait mais il hocha cependant la tête et commença à suivre l'humain.

Mais, si la première partie du chemin se passa sans encombre, c'était sans compter sur les esprits qui hantaient les lieux. En effet, deux d'entre eux eurent tôt fait de trouver les deux intrus, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la trappe, aux dires de John. Les deux formes vagues voltigeaient dans l'air, visiblement amusées par la situation. Karkat avait les yeux clos et serrait la main de l'humain de toutes ses forces.

« Comment on les tue ?

-On ? Tu crois franchement que tu vas pouvoir les tuer seule ? Et en plus, c'est moi qui les ai trouvés.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Ampurra ! C'est moi qui t'ai prévenue. Rah, j'aurais dû me taire, j'aurais pu m'occuper d'eux toute seule. Va-t-en !

-Non, toi pars ! C'est les miens. Je te suis supérieur, alors obéis-moi, Leijon.

-Te fiche pas de moi ! T'es aussi supérieur que je suis nonne.

-Tu t'es convertie à ma religion ? Pas trop tôt.

-Je vais te tuer ! »

John observait les deux esprits se battre, bouche bée. Karkat rouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il remarqua rapidement qu'ils ne prêtaient plus attention à eux et, d'un geste vif, il empoigna la main de l'humain et se mit à courir en direction de la trappe que l'héritier lui avait indiquée un peu plus tôt. Il tâtonna un peu le sol, mort de peur, jusqu'à trouver une poignée pour ouvrir leur issue de secours. Il sauta sans hésitation, suivi de John qui referma la trappe derrière eux d'un geste vif. Devant eux s'étendait une sorte de long couloir taillé grossièrement dans la roche qui rappelait sans mal au jeune troll celui qu'il avait arpenté quelques jours plus tôt. Ils coururent un peu jusqu'à tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. John lâcha quelques larmes en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient en vie et Karkat s'était permis un immense sourire, ainsi qu'un rire plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Après être restés quelques minutes collés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'éloignèrent, vaguement rouges de cet élan d'émotion. C'est en regardant le sol que le troll se mit à avancer, suivi de l'humain qui passait une main un peu tremblante dans ses cheveux.

Ils marchèrent ainsi un instant. Du moins, jusqu'à apercevoir une trappe en hauteur et une échelle qui permettait d'y accéder. John passa devant Karkat sans même lui demander son avis sous prétexte qu'il pouvait y avoir des choses dangereuses à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Le troll grogna, visiblement touché dans son orgueil, mais n'insista pas, sa lèvre enflée de l'avoir trop mordue et l'inquiétude trop forte pour ses amis laissés à l'arrière pour se préoccuper réellement d'une chose aussi basique de qui passerait en premier. John commença à grimper, plutôt rapide, avant d'ouvrir la trappe, non sans difficulté.

Cette dernière était dissimulée une nouvelle fois sous un tapis, juste en face des deux trônes de taille égale, recouverts de tissu rouge – en misérable état, soit – d'un côté et de rose fuchsia de l'autre. Le trône des espèces, l'apologie du pouvoir de la cité. John déglutit un peu et regarda autour de lui. Une fois Karkat à ses côtés – qui avait pris la peine de refermer la trappe et de la cacher sous le tapis « on ne sait jamais », avait-il argumenté – il reprit son chemin, visiblement angoissé.

John n'avait pas envie de mourir. Oh, il avait accepté cette évidence, quand sa mémoire lui était revenue. Il s'était dit que sa vie n'avait pas grande importance s'il ne retrouvait jamais tous les êtres qu'il avait aimés. Tous morts il s'était imaginé les cadavres sur le sol, les asticots et autres parasites à dévorer la chair décomposée. Et cette vision lui donnait encore la nausée rien qu'à y penser. Mais les données avaient changées, depuis. Il avait rencontré Karkat. Il ne s'était pas tant formalisé de lui, au début il n'était qu'un troll parmi d'autres, un être parmi d'autres qui n'étaient pas de ceux qu'il aimait, de ceux qu'il avait perdus, de ceux qu'il voulait revoir au prix de sa vie, s'il le fallait. Mais les évènements récents lui avaient prouvé que le jeune homme était bien plus que cela à ses yeux – le plus effrayant, sans doute. John se refusait à le voir mourir. Il ne s'en remettrait pas, cette fois.

Il jeta un coup d'œil audit Karkat qui ne se doutait de rien. Qui ne savait pas comme l'esprit de l'humain était encombré par son existence, par lui et lui seul. Comme il chamboulait sa vie, son esprit, son cœur qui battait la chamade à lui faire mal. Mais une douleur qui lui semblait presqu'agréable.

« Heh, John, ça va ? »

À l'entente de son nom, le jeune homme sursauta brusquement et se retourna.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-T'avais arrêté de marcher.

-Oh, pardon, je réfléchi-

-Chut. C'est un mensonge.

-Hein ?

-Tu es trop sous-développé pour pouvoir réfléchir, John. Tu n'es même pas un humain, tu es une ébauche d'humain. Tu es un crétin. Donc tu n'es pas doué de réflexion. Ou aussi développées que celles de Ga- »

Le troll se stoppa et secoua la tête qu'il baissa ensuite. Tandis qu'il fixait le sol, John mordit sa lèvre inférieure qui enfla un peu sous la pression et se mit à saigner vaguement avant qu'il n'attrape la main du jeune homme pour le faire avancer à ses côtés. Karkat se redressa et se tint droit – autant qu'il le pouvait. Il se dit qu'il fallait être courageux. Et Karkat n'avait rien de courageux.

Karkat n'était rien, à vrai dire. Son sang n'était qu'une mutation dont il avait honte et il respectait Kankri plus qu'il n'aurait osé lui avouer de porter fièrement la couleur qui coulait dans ses veines. Il se trouvait laid. Idiot. Stupide. Incapable et faible. Tous avaient plus de mérite que lui, mais il ne l'avouait jamais. Et la seule affection qu'il arrivait à exprimer ne se traduisait que par des cris et des insultes à n'en plus finir. Il aurait pu insulter John à n'en plus finir.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se sentait ridicule vis-à-vis de l'humain. « Bonjour, je suis un humain lambda mais en vérité je suis l'héritier d'une Capitale et je dois protéger les fondements de l'Univers en me sacrifiant. Mais sinon, je veux pas que tu meures, hein. » Karkat aurait voulu le frapper. Être capable de le faire. De fracasser ses poings sur son joli visage pâle et briser ce sourire à sauver les anges au bord du vide et à faire briller un millier d'étoiles dans ses yeux qui, au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, se teintaient de rouge. Il lâcha un soupir exaspéré et remarqua enfin qu'il se trouvait devant des escaliers.

« Oh putain, je veux pas encore monter ça.

-On n'a pas le choix.

-Non, mais affronter des soldats qui ne meurent pas vraiment, des psychopathes, des esprits pyromanes, OK, si tu veux. Mais monter ça ? Ahah, tu vas te faire foutre. Tu vas te faire foutre.

-Si je te porte ? »

Karkat aurait voulu dire oui. Juste pour voir.

« … Plutôt crever. Je grimpe à pieds. »

John lui lança un petit sourire et ils commencèrent leur avancée dans les escaliers qui semblaient ne pas avoir de fin.

~o~

Karkat eut une violente nausée, quand il entra dans la salle ensanglantée. Il contint son haut-le-cœur mais ne put s'empêcher de fixer les trois corps. Il reconnaissait Kankri qui s'était roulé en boule contre le cadavre de Cronus – sans doute un peu avant de mourir. Vraisemblablement, il avait emporté Vriska dans sa tombe. C'est cette dernière que John alla voir, et dont il ferma l'unique œil encore valide.

« … Tu la connaissais ?

-Vriska Serket. Une très bonne amie. Enfin, comment dire, elle…

-Ta copine ? Fiancée ? Quadrant rouge ? Seau sur pattes ?

-Hein ?! Non ! »

John se redressa brutalement et ses traits se firent soudainement plus durs. Pendant un instant, Karkat eut peur de lui.

L'humain se calma cependant rapidement et s'excusa, gêné.

« Disons que… Elle a été mon premier grand amour. Et elle m'a envoyé mon premier râteau aussi. Je l'ai beaucoup aimée, et c'est devenu une de mes meilleures amies, plus tard. Elle était une des seules survivantes… Mais la chance a toujours été son fort, je suppose.

-… Non, tu voulais te taper ce truc ?

-J'avais treize ans ! C'était deux ans avant la grande catastrophe, d'ailleurs. Et ça pose un problème ? »

Karkat se contenta de grogner dans son coin, ce qui arracha un petit sourire à John qui s'approcha de lui. Il déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser rapide avant de lui lancer un regard entendu auquel le troll répondit par quelques rougeurs et sa tête baissée sur les corps. Il s'approcha de ceux de Kankri et Cronus avec une certaine tristesse et s'agenouilla pour poser une main sur le front du mutant. Il avait un petit sourire fier scotché aux lèvres auquel la vermine qui le répugnait ne s'était pas encore attaquée. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et, après une minute passée, il se redressa dans le but de reprendre sa marche. John ouvrit la porte et ils continuèrent d'avancer.

Arrivés dans la salle, l'humain se précipita sur le corps au sol. Il avait été maltraité, tailladé et si son visage n'avait pas été déformé de toutes les manières possibles, ils auraient sans doute pu y lire une profonde souffrance. Ses membres avaient été sauvagement arrachés, son armure réduite en lambeaux. Les monstres n'y étaient pas allés par quatre chemins et, tandis que Karkat retenait son haut-le-cœur, John serrait ce qu'il restait du cadavre contre lui en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Si la mort de Vriska n'avait fait que l'attrister, celle du chevalier semblait plus le toucher. Malgré sa nausée, le troll s'approcha et essuya les larmes qui souillaient le visage pâle du jeune homme.

« C'était qui ?

-Dave. Dave Strider. C'était un des chevaliers de mon père. Il se battait tellement bien. Il est parti exterminer l'Impératrice à tout juste quinze ans, et il est le seul à avoir survécu à l'assaut mené contre elle. Il me protégeait. C'était mon meilleur ami. Mon confident. Ce que tu veux. C'est lui qui m'attendait, à l'intérieur du château. C'est lui qui m'a conduit dans cette salle. Je ne savais pas que Vriska était encore là, d'ailleurs. Il...

-Calme-toi. »

Karkat soupira un long moment et le força à reculer et à se redresser. Il hésita un peu avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de caresser son dos tendrement avant de se reculer et de lui donner une tape qui se voulait forte – et fut plus tremblante qu'autre chose – sur l'épaule.

« Écoute, John. C'est pas de ta faute. En fait, ce serait plutôt de la mienne. Alors je suis désolé. Je suis désolé d'être responsable de ces morts. Je suis terriblement désolé. Alors je t'en prie, ne te sens pas mal pour ça. Et même si ça me tue plus que tu ne peux ne serait-ce que le penser de dire ça, vas-y, espèce de petit enfoiré de fils de pute, va sauver l'Univers. Quitte à devoir crever. »

En réponse, il obtient un baiser. Doux, simple – juste des lèvres posées sur les siennes avec toute la tendresse, tout l'amour qu'un être peut donner à un autre, mêlé de larmes, mêlé de désespoir et de tristesse à l'idée de quitter définitivement l'être aimé.

« Et si tu retrouves l'autre pute dans l'au-delà…

-Vriska ?

-Fais-lui un doigt d'honneur de ma part et attends que je puisse venir te tenir compagnie et t'engueuler et je sais pas quoi. J'aime bien les quadrants rouges fidèles. »

L'humain se mit à lui sourire et s'approcha du centre de la pièce. Il échangea un dernier regard avec le troll. Un regard qui voulait tout dire avant que ses paupières ne se ferment et que, soudainement, n'apparaisse une sorte de barrière venteuse. Karkat n'eut même pas le temps de s'en approcher que déjà, des soldats entraient dans la pièce. Il avait une impression de déjà vu et il s'empara de la lame qui gisait près du corps de Dave.

« Ouais, en fait, connard blond, t'avais raison. Se sacrifier, c'est tellement ironiquement cool, quand c'est pour lui, yoh. »

~o~

« Je suis désolé.

-Papa ?

-Je suis désolé que tu aies dû faire ça, même si je suis très fier de toi, fils. »

John avança, lentement.

« Les esprits et moi avons parlé un long moment. Tu mérites de recommencer cette vie.

-Hein ?

-Ne t'inquiète de rien. »

L'homme posa une main sur le crâne de son fils qui ferma les yeux, intimidé.

« Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas. »

_Et l'ange déposa son doigt sur le front du vieillard et dit : « Souviens-toi de toutes tes vies passées afin qu'elles puissent t'aider dans la prochaine. »_

Quand John rouvrit les yeux, il était de nouveau dans la pièce, le corps de Karkat à ses pieds, entouré d'une flaque encore chaude de sang. Il se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le troll avait les yeux entrouverts et respirait difficilement.

« T'en a mis du temps. Tu sais que t'as l'air de briller … ?

-Shh. Garde tes forces. Je vais te sauver, je te le promets.

-Rah, arrête tes conneries, John. On va pas faire comme Cronus et l'autre crétin. Je vais pas te dire que je suis perdu dans tes yeux.

-Il l'a vraiment dit ? Non, laisse tomber. Parle pas, dis rien, reste avec moi. T'as pas le droit de mourir. Tu m'as promis de pas mourir, Karkat, BORDEL !

-Arrête de crier, débile, je t'entends, murmura le troll qui se battait pour rester conscient. J'irai faire chier cette bande de connards en t'attendant.

-Non… Je t'en prie…

-Ta gueule. Et embrasse-moi, quitte à ce que ce soit la dernière fois qu'on se voit. »

John le fixa un instant avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fit durer le baiser bien après que les muscles de Karkat ne se soient relâchés, que son cœur n'ait cessé de battre. Les larmes s'éclatèrent sur la peau du jeune troll quand l'humain se détacha de lui et remarqua enfin la lumière dont le mourant parlait.

Une lumière dorée, scintillante qui bientôt enveloppa aussi le corps de Karkat. Corps qu'il vit disparaitre peu à peu, de même que le sien dont il ne resta bientôt plus que des cendres qu'un vent qui n'avait rien de naturel balaya.

~o~

Sollux se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa lentement et observa autour de lui.

Le bûcher avait disparu. Feferi et Gamzee dormaient sur un sol couvert d'herbe fraiche. Perplexe, il observa autour de lui. Le château s'était miraculeusement reconstruit, de même que la cité qui avait grandi tout autour, comme si tous les évènements n'avaient été qu'un rêve. Ses yeux écarquillés sous la surprise se posèrent sur les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée principale de la gigantesque bâtisse, et, alerté par des cris, il s'y précipita sans même s'assurer que ses deux compagnons étaient en vie.

Le jeune troll fixa un long moment ce qui se trouvait au sol, devant lui. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il secoua la tête, pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait – mais aucun doute. Il y avait deux enfants en bas âge – ils n'avaient pas plus de trois révolutions solaires, donc environ six ans. Un humain et un troll.

Mais ce n'était pas ça, le plus étonnant. Le plus étonnant, c'était sans doute la petite chose rose – et nue – qui l'observait de ses grands yeux rouge éclatant, et le troll qui le fixait avec de grands yeux bleus qui ressemblaient à s'y m'éprendre à ceux de J-

Il s'arrêta.

« Hey, connard ! Je sais que je suis taille réduite mais me regarde pas de haut comme ça ou je te jure que je te défonce, gamin ou pas ! »

Aucun doute à avoir.

« Karkat ! C'est trop bizarre. J'ai des cornes !

-Mais touche pas à ça connard ! »

Un petit bruit s'éleva dans l'air. Un ronronnement.

« Un putain de ronronnement. Pourquoi même quand t'es débile t'es adorable ? »

Non, vraiment.

Sollux éclata de rire.

Le ciel était bleu, au-dessus.


End file.
